Power of Love
by Jerseygirl99
Summary: *Ch 25 is coming, but since I don't have any net access right now it will be a little while.* Alison and Danny are kidnapped by the Avatar. Rafe needs to safe her. Will he remember the love he has for her or will he stay with lying Livvie.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My story may start out with Livvie still getting her way but it will get better.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Frank again offered to give Alison and Daniel a ride home. "Alison, I would feel a lot better if I could just take you and Danny home. It's really not safe out here this time of night."  
  
Thinking about what Rafe said about the Avatar and how dangerous it really was, Alison thought it would be best if she took Frank up on his offer, "Alright. You're right it's not that safe out here and this little guy," reaching down and patting Danny's head, "he's getting pretty sleepy."  
  
"Great! My car's right over there," Frank pointed to his car, which was parked across the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rafe awoke from his dream about Alison he just sensed something was wrong. He knew in his heart that she was in danger. So he got out of bed and got dressed as he called Ian.  
  
"Hello, Ian Thornhart!"  
  
"Ian! It's Rafe! Alison's in trouble!"  
  
"WHAT!? Rafe, Alison has Danny!" Before Ian's phone rang he saw his nanny, who told him that Alison had taken Danny home.  
  
"Alison AND Danny! Oh no, this can't be good. Meet me at your apartment," Rafe hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment like a man on a mission. Well, he was a man on a mission. He had to save the woman he loved, whether he knew he loved her or not!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's really a beautiful night out, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, Frank. It is nice out tonight," Alison looked out the window and noticed that Frank was driving in the opposite direction of Ian's place. "Um, Frank? Don't you think it's getting a little late? I thought you were going to take us straight home," Alison was starting to get concerned that Ian might worry.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Alison. I just need to drop off a very special package first." Frank had a strange look in his eyes that Alison noticed right away and it kind of made her scared. She never saw him like this before. Something was definitely different.  
  
"You know what, it's ok. I think we'll just get out here and walk home," Alison grabbed Danny and started to go for the car door, "Like you said, it is a beautiful night and I know Ian will worry."  
  
"NO!!" Frank locked the door before Alison had the chance to get it open. As she turned around to face him, he transformed right before her eyes.  
  
Holding Danny closer to her chest to protect the small child, she heard the Avatar speak in a low raspy voice, "You'll do as you are told."  
  
Still clutching the child, who now started to cry, "Oh my god, Frank.... You.....you're...why... What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"They need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Who?" The Avatar started to laugh and Alison realized that this monster really wanted Rafe and Ian. The thought of Rafe falling into the trap had Alison more scared then ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My story may start out with Livvie still getting her way but it will get better.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ian fumbled with his keys trying to open the door to his apartment, all that was on his mind was his son's safety. He was hoping that Rafe had made a mistake and Alison was in there right now with Danny sound asleep in his crib. As Ian finally got the door opened he didn't even bother to close it instead he ran around the place looking for any sign of them.   
  
"Alison!! Danny!!" Ian screamed as he ran from room to room.  
  
"Ian they're not here." There standing in the doorway was Rafe.   
  
"Rafe, where are they? Where's my son?" Ian grabbed Rafe by the shirt in his frustration, "Why, oh god, why did this happen?" Ian released Rafe, "Rafe, I can't lose him too. I'll do anything to get my son back. Just to make sure his safe in my arms again."  
  
"I know, we'll get them both back. I promise you, we'll get them back safe and sound."   
  
"Ok, ok. So what do we do first?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he hurt them yet. He's going to use them."  
  
"Use them? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I think he's trying to get our attention."  
  
"He's got mine!" Ian had a look of total anger on his face.  
  
"Ian, I have to call him out."  
  
"What like finding out what he wants for ransom?"  
  
"Something like that," Rafe started to turn around and walk out the door.  
  
Ian stopped Rafe by grabbing his shoulder, "Rafe, I'm going with you."  
  
Rafe turned around to look Ian in the eyes, "Not this time, Ian. I can't risk it, for their sake." Ian released Rafe and nodded in agreement. With that, Rafe walked out the door in search of answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you can hear me!" Rafe screamed, "Come out and show yourself."  
  
"We meet again, Slayer!"  
  
Rafe turned around to look at the dark creature that stood behind him, "Where are they? I know you took them." Rafe screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!"  
  
"They're safe.....for now!"  
  
Calming himself down with a few deep breathes, "Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you and the doctor to back off, only then will you see your loved ones again," said the shrouded figure. "Now, leave or I'll be forced to do something you really don't want to happen."  
  
"Fine," Even though Rafe wanted to destroy the monster there and then, he needed to find Alison and Danny first, he turned around and walked away.  
  
Rafe pulled out his phone to tell Ian what transpired just moments ago, "Ian, he's using them as protection. We have to back off or he'll......" Rafe trailed off with the thought off what might happen.  
  
On the other end Ian was more then worried, he was confused, "Rafe, what? Back off? And what let that monster destroy my life and everyone else in Port Charles?"  
  
Coming back to the conversation, "Ian, don't worry, I have an idea. Try to get some sleep, you'll need it. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow morning, bright and early."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe paced back and forth in his bedroom. He couldn't take his own advice, "Sleep?! What was I thinking? How could I sleep when I know that Alison is in the hands of the Avatar?" Then Rafe heard Livvie toss in bed. He needed to settle down and be quieter or he'd wake her up. He decided to pace in the living room so not to disrupt Livvie's sleep.   
  
"Rafe, Honey! Come back to bed," Without opening her eyes, Livvie patted the empty pillow next to her, "I'm lonely...Please, come keep me warm."  
  
"I can't not when I just found out............" That had Livvie jumping out of bed hoping to god he didn't find out the truth.   
  
"Rafe," Grabbing Rafe hands and holding them tight almost as if she was afraid if she let go he would never come back, "Honey, Whatever it is," Wrapping Rafe arms around her so she could hold him, "we'll handle it together." Livvie tried her hardest to seduce Rafe into forgetting whatever it was he just found out.  
  
"No!" Rafe pulled away from Livvie, "Livvie, It's the Avatar!! He kidnapped Daniel and Alison tonight."  
  
Livvie's mouth dropped. What was he trying to do to her? He was going to ruin everything. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My story may start out with Livvie still getting her way but it will get better.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The Avatar locked Alison and Danny away in a relatively large room in the far corner of an old warehouse. Alison figured it must have held some sort of clothing factory because there was still a few left over scraps of cloth all over the place. She gathered up as much scraps of material as she could and spread it out in a corner of the room. Then she found one piece that was big enough for a blanket. "Voile-la." She presented her creation to Danny, whom she just placed on the fabric. "A nice comfy bed," she sat down next to the baby. "Well, kinda. You do what you gotta do, right Danny?"   
  
She picked up the baby and gave him a hug. She laid Danny down on her makeshift bed. He started to fuss a little so Alison laid down next to him and placed her arm around him to keep him safe. "Don't worry Danny! I won't let anything hurt you. We'll be ok, I know it. As long as your daddy and my……..and Rafe are out there I know they're looking for us." He started to fuss again. "Shh….Shh….A lullaby! Ok, um…I got one. It's about shopping and you can't cry when you're shopping right." Alison giggled and then started to sing, "Hush little baby don't say a word, Aunt Ali's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Aunt Ali's gonna you a diamond ring...." They both nodded off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock at the door. At 6 in the morning, it could only be Ian. Rafe went to open the door and Ian walked right past him never even looking up, "I don't know why we had to wait, Rafe." Ian started to pace the length of the living room. "We should have been doing this last night. Hell, I didn't get any sleep anyway," Ian looked up at Rafe, "And by the looks of it, neither did you."  
  
Rafe was still wearing the clothes from the night before. "I did put a hole in the floor with my pacing, but we have to be smart. We have to think this out so we can get them back alive." In the hallway, stood Livvie trying not to be noticed. She needed to know what Rafe was up to. "The Avatar is going to keep them alive until he knows we have backed off."  
  
"WHAT?!! So if we do what he wants he'll STILL kill them?!" Ian wanted to break something.   
  
"I hope not but you never know with the Avatar. But I do know he's going to keep them alive to keep as away."  
  
Just then Livvie walked into the room in one of her usual revealing outfits. Rafe and Ian were too busy to even notice she was in the room.  
  
"Rafe Honey!" Livvie tried to get Rafe's attention.   
  
"Livvie, what is it? We're busy!" Rafe was in no mood for anything to do with Livvie at the moment, he was too busy worrying about Alison.  
  
"Honey, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now."  
  
Rafe stood up and looked at Livvie, "Where are you going so early in the morning?"  
  
Walking over closer to where Rafe was standing, "Oh, Honey, I must have forgotten to tell you that I'm meeting my dad for breakfast. You know a kind of Father/Daughter quality time thing."  
  
Rafe turned around and went back to what he was doing, "Ok, have fun."  
  
Livvie wasn't happy about the fact that Rafe was almost ignoring her. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll be back by noon at the latest."  
  
Without looking up at her Rafe replied, "Ok, Bye"  
  
As Livvie closed the door behind her, she had an evil look in her eyes. "I have to put an end to this once and for all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Livvie arrived at the old warehouse down by the docks in no time at all. She wasn't having breakfast with Kevin, that was just another one of her many, many lies. She barged into the old abandoned warehouse like she owned it.   
  
Alison was still asleep when she heard the sound of a door slam. Still very much groggy, "What was that?" Alison forgot where she was for a moment. "Oh, that's right!" Alison slowly got up, trying not to wake the sleeping baby. She moved closer to the door to see if she could hear what was going on.  
  
"Why Frank? Damn you, Frank. DAMN YOU!!" There was no denying Livvie was mad. Frank turned around from what he was doing to watch the scene that Livvie was creating. "Why? Just to prove that he's still hung up on her? Well, your wrong! After last night he can't even remember her name. It was my name, MY NAME, he called out!" Livvie started to laugh. "He can't even image being with her after the way he made love to me."  
  
"You actually think that a little sex with you will wipe Alison from his heart." Frank turned to a corkboard that was filled with newspaper clippings, "There's a reason I took Alison and Danny." Frank held up his hand as if he was holding something, "As long as I hold Ian's and Rafe's loved one's life in my hands they'll do what I say."  
  
"You're wrong!" Livvie grabbed Frank and turned him to face her, "He's the slayer! It could be a perfect stranger and he still would try to save them. It doesn't mean a thing!"  
  
Frank just started to laugh at her, "Why so concerned, Livvie? Afraid your "husband" will save Alison and realize it's her he truly loves?"  
  
"NO!! HE LOVES ME!!" Livvie screamed in Franks face and he didn't even flinch. With that Livvie turned and started to leave, but Frank grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Don't you remember Livvie? I'm the one in control."  
  
Trying to get her arm from Frank tight grip, "Ok, you're in control. So why don't you just get rid of them now once…"  
  
Frank interpreted Livvie, "Not just yet, Livvie," Frank finally released Livvie's arm by almost throwing it back at her. "You can start doing things my way or I'll end it all for you right now."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Simply do what I tell you to do and I'll make your dreams come true or…..I can let it slip to your "husband" that I'm the father of your baby!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A very very short chapter, just because I want to get to the good stuff (a few chapters away), you'll thank me.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Rafe and Ian were sitting on the sofa talking about their plan to get Alison and Daniel back safely. Ian stood up from the sofa with his hand on his chin in deep thought, "Now all we need is a distraction."  
  
Just then Livvie walked in, "Hi Honey, I'm home, and I just had a wonderful morning with my…" Livvie noticed that both men were paying no attention to her. "Rafe…..RAFE!!! Honey!"  
  
"Huh?" Rafe sat on the sofa with his hands on his face still thinking.  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Livvie put her purse down on the table by the door.   
  
"Oh…Livvie. Back so soon?" Rafe finally looked up in Livvie's direction.  
  
Livvie started towards Rafe hoping for a hello kiss, "Sweetheart, it's almost noon!"   
  
As she got to where Rafe was now standing, he turned to Ian, "Oh my god," Rafe looked at the clock on the wall, "Noon! We better get going if we want them home by tonight."  
  
Rafe and Ian walked to the door leaving Livvie standing in the same spot. "NO!!"  
  
Both men stopped dead in their tracks by the tone in Livvie's voice. They slowly turned around to face the manipulative little liar. Livvie started toward Rafe again, "I don't want you to get hurt," She placed her arms around his waist, "I love you too much."  
  
Rafe grabbed Livvie's arms and pulled them off of him and almost threw them back at her, "I know, but we'll be fine and hopefully by tonight you wouldn't have to worry about the Avatar again." Rafe kissed the top of her head and started for the door one more time.  
  
"Wait!!" They turned around again this time with the look of disgust on both their faces. They stared at her a moment before Ian said what they both wanted to know, "What is it this time?"  
  
Livvie slowly turned around and headed for the sofa, "I was walking in the park earlier and thinking about why this thing took Danny…."  
  
Rafe interrupted her, "And Alison."  
  
Livvie spun around at the sound of Rafe's voice, "Right." She quickly turned back around so they wouldn't see the anger in her eye at the mention of her name. She got to the table behind the sofa and restored her composure so she turned back to the faces staring at her, "He took them because of what Ian said on the news about this thing, the Avatar, being a coward…so what if you went on TV again and took that statement back."  
  
Rafe's eyes lit up and he turned to his partner, "Ian, that just might be the key we need." Ian nodded agreement and both ran out the door as Rafe yelled back to his wife, "Thanks Livvie!"  
  
Livvie walked around the sofa with a smug grin on her face. As she slowly sat down, "I told you I'd get him to do whatever I say. Just you wait and see." 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another short chapter but trust. I have to leave ya hanging even if it's just for a moment. LOL!!   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
In the park, Rafe waited for Ian to finish talking to the news crew. "Ok, we're all set. I go live in just a few minutes."  
  
"Great! You remember what to do?"  
  
"Yeah, I go on air and say I was wrong about 'Lancelot'."  
  
"Now make sure it's nice and long so I have enough time to get to the docks and find Alison and Danny."  
  
"Are you sure they are at the docks?"  
  
You could clearly see it in his eyes, he was never more sure then he was at that moment, "I'm sure. You just do your part then meet me at the docks."  
  
"Then we'll destroy this monster once and for all."  
  
"Correction, first you take Daniel and Alison to safety then we destroy it."  
  
"Right! Ok you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be…oh wait." Just then Rafe noticed Lucy walking toward him.  
  
"Hi Cousin!"  
  
Rafe walked up to his cousin and hugged her, "Lucy! So good to see you," Rafe put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and turned around, "but you can't be here."  
  
Stopping Rafe's pushing, "Rafe, I have the feeling you're trying to get rid of me."  
  
"Oh no! We're just…um…I have a big favor to ask."  
  
"Anything for you Cousin. Just name it and you got it."   
  
"Good! Take this…" Rafe placed the key to his apartment in her palm, "And stay with Livvie."  
  
Lucy didn't want to spend even a fraction of a second with her husband's conniving, vengeful, evil daughter, "But…"  
  
Interrupting her before she had time to protest, "Thanks, Lucy! I just don't think she should be alone when we're…." Rafe stopped himself. He knew Lucy would definitely have something to say about him fighting this thing.  
  
"When you're what, Rafe?"  
  
"Lucy, Please!! Just don't ask questions! Please, I need you do to this for me!"  
  
"Oh how can I say no to those beautiful hazel eyes. Fine, I'll check on Livvie."   
  
"Thank you. She's probably taking a nap so you can just let yourself in."   
  
"Ok Cousin. Ta!"  
  
"Wow! That was easy, considering it was Lucy."  
  
Rafe turned around to face Ian, "Yeah! Ok let's get this show on the road." 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
SUMMARY: Alison decides to accept Frank's offer for a ride home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I used a lot what Ian original said the first time he talked to the press, I just added a little more. I don't want to take any credit for stuff I didn't write.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6   
  
"We go live in 5-4-3-2…" The cameraman pointed to the reporter standing next to Ian.  
  
"Today on 'Port Charles Speaks Out' I'm again standing here live in Port Charles Park with Dr. Ian Thornhart, a respected doctor at General Hospital. Dr. Thornhart's opinions and views don't reflect those of the station, management, or the advertisers. Dr. Thornhart." Putting the microphone in front of Ian. He took the microphone and gave a nod, which was Rafe's cue to start his search.   
  
"Thank you. Last time I was here I expressed my concern about Lancelot. I said he hid behind his cloak. I said he avoided his neighbors and he avoided our questions. I called him a coward, a fraud who intimidated anyone that got in his way." Ian was recapping what he said before just to stall for time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Livvie sat on the sofa in her living room, watching Ian's speech on TV. "Well, maybe I was too quick to judge. Maybe Lancelot is not a coward and is trying to do right by the people of…." Livvie turned the TV off. She heard all she needed too.  
  
"Well, Frank, I kept my end of the bargain. Rafe and Ian are finally going to leave you alone," Livvie put her hand on her stomach and an evil grin on her face, "Now all you have to do is insure that Alison never again sees the light of day!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lucy chose the perfect time to let herself in.  
  
"Lucy?!" Livvie turned to see Lucy still standing in the doorway, fear was now in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!! You do know that monster. You know Lancelot, personally!" By now Lucy closed the door and started towards Livvie.   
  
Jumping to her feet, Livvie had to think of something and quick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe was down on the docks trying to find where the Avatar was holding Alison and Daniel. Then he heard a deep maniacal laugh coming from an abandoned warehouse. He could just feel that Alison was in there too. It was as if there was a rope pulling him to exactly wherever she was. Rafe slowly opened the door to the warehouse, trying not to be seen or heard. As he entered the building he noticed the Avatar enjoying what he saw on the TV.  
  
"Maybe Lancelot is not a coward and is trying to do right by the people of Port Charles. I didn't have all the facts better and I still don't so I'm backing off…" The Avatar was too busy watching Ian that he never noticed Rafe sneak behind him.  
  
Rafe made it to a room in the back of the warehouse. He could feel that Alison was behind that door. There was no lock on the door just a huge bar a crossed it so the prisoners couldn't escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alison sat on her makeshift bed playing patty cake with Danny, when she heard the door start to open. She picked up the baby and held him close to her chest, "It's ok Danny. It'll be ok."   
Alison tried to comfort not only the baby but herself also.  
  
She watched as the door slowly opened and she thought to herself, "Oh no! This is it, we're done for!" Alison held Danny even tighter as a head slowly emerged from behind the door.  
  
"Rafe!!" Alison started to cry and ran into Rafe's already open arms.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe held the beauty in his arms and then placed his hands on her face and started to kiss her lips. He was so happy to see her again that he just couldn't help himself. Rafe then resumed holding her. He held Alison so tight in his strong arms so she would never leave his side again. Both their eyes were closed trying to take in the moment.   
  
Alison started to cry as Rafe just tightened his hold on her. She always felt so safe in his arms and for the first time in a long time she felt that he was all hers. There was no Livvie, and no baby; it was just them loving each other so much that nothing else counted.   
  
"You're safe now Alison," Rafe whispered into Alison's right ear.   
  
Neither one wanted the embrace to end but Daniel had other ideas. He was still in Alison's arms, stuck in the middle of the endless hug. After about two minutes he decided to play with their hair. He started with Alison's long blonde locks and then progressed to playing with Alison's hair with one hand and Rafe's beard with the other.   
  
The two were too busy taking in each other that they never noticed the baby's playful hands, then hearing a wild yelling the moment ended and back to reality.  
  
Rafe released Alison and pushed her and Danny behind him as he stared down the Avatar.  
  
"It's time for you to leave this town." Rafe never took his eyes off the shrouded figure.   
  
"My business isn't done here yet. There are still so many evil people that need to be punished. You should know that by now, Slayer!"   
  
Ian came running as the two continued their face off. "Danny!!" Ian took the child from Alison and held him close.  
  
"Ian, get Danny and Alison out of here!!"  
  
Ian grabbed Alison's hand and started to pull her to the door. "Come on, Alison. It's not safe!!"  
  
Alison protested, "No!! I'm not leaving you Rafe!" She looked at Ian with a determined look in her eyes, "Ian, I'm staying!!"   
  
"Go Alison, please!" Rafe never took his eyes off the Avatar as he pleaded with her to get out of harms way.   
  
She freed her hand from Ian's grip, "You better get Danny to safety!"   
  
Ian looked down at his very scared son in his arms. "I'll be back for you!" With that, Ian ran out of the room.  
  
Alison moved back behind Rafe, "I can't leave you. I love you too much."  
  
The Avatar started to shake. "What's wrong Avatar? Finally realize this is the end for you." Rafe motioned for Alison to get out of the way, "Alison, stand back, out of the way!"  
  
Alison did as Rafe said. She moved back to the corner where she made the bed.   
  
With that low raspy voice the Avatar spoke, "It's comical!"  
  
Rafe just kept staring him down, not saying a word.  
  
"It's actually comical! You know when evil is around and I do too. You can sense when something evil is about to happen and so can I. You've fought evil beings your whole existence and so have I."  
  
"Your point!" Rafe asked with an intense look on his face.  
  
"Then tell me, why is it I can see the evil beings in your life and you can't?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, the only evil I see is you!" Rafe pointed his finger at the masked creature.   
  
The Avatar had a fit of laughter. "You still don't have a clue do you?"   
  
Rafe started to reach into his bag. "I guess not, because I have no clue what you're talking about, Avatar!" He slowly put his hands on the crossbow that was hidden beneath the deep folds of the bag.  
  
Rafe pulled out his crossbow and aimed it at the unearthly being.  
  
"I'm talking about your wife!"  
  
Alison watched in horror as Rafe froze when the words came out of the Avatar. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Rafe just stood there staring into the creature. The crossbow was still tight in his grip and aimed directly at the hood of the shrouded figure. "This has nothing to do with my wife, this is just another one of your tricks!"  
  
"Wrong again, Slayer! There is something else we have in common…" Avatar inched closer to Rafe.  
  
Alison knew what the Avatar and Frank were up to. He was going to tell Rafe the truth about Livvie, to catch him off guard and that would be his chance to get Rafe out of the picture for good. Alison couldn't stand by and watch as Rafe was killed, AGAIN!! Before the Avatar could tell Rafe the truth about the baby, Alison jumped into action.  
  
She put herself between Rafe and the Avatar. "Frank, you don't want to do this!!" Alison implored Frank to realize what he was actually about to do. "Frank, this isn't who you are. Don't you remember the way you loved to help people? Remember when you helped Rafe and me when there was a gas leak? Don't you remember how you saved so many people without the help of the Avatar? Remember, Frank? Remember!!"   
  
"The Frank Scanlon you once knew is no more," the Avatar started to approach Alison about to strike her.  
  
Rafe pushed Alison out of the way, "That's enough!! It's me you want to kill, not her!"  
  
"Yes Slayer! As I was saying we do have something else in common."  
  
Rafe again aimed his crossbow at the Avatar, "And what would that be, Avatar?"  
  
"We've both slept with your wife." In Rafe's shock he slowly lowered the crossbow from its earlier position. "But the only difference is…I'm the one that got her pregnant when she was in desperate need to keep you."  
  
The shocked looked on Rafe's face had Alison again take the position between him and the Avatar. Alison whispered to herself, "Babies! Children!" She looked up into the hood of the creature, "Frank, what about your kids? Think of your children. If you do this what will Neil and Lark think about their father? And what about little Christina?"   
  
The Avatar stopped in his tracks. Rafe realized that Alison was getting through to the host. He decided to try and help, "Try and remember the love you have for them and their love for you."  
  
Alison looked into Rafe's eyes and got the message to keep trying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Livvie stood at the sofa staring as Lucy made her way closer to her.  
  
"You know that monster!" Lucy throw her bag on the sofa and in the say breathe continued crewing out Livvie, "Of course you do, because you and evil are one in the same."  
  
"No! Oh my god, Lucy, are those the lies that you've been telling my father." Livvie threw her hands up in the air, "Oh my god, you'll stop at nothing."  
  
"Unlike you, I don't enjoy causing pain to the ones I love and care about. No matter how unbelievably true it is that you are a lying, manipulative, conniving, little bitch. It would break Doc's heart and I could not and will not ever cause him that much pain."  
  
"Lucy, you really are some piece of…"  
  
Lucy interrupted her in the way only Lucy could, "I'm a piece of what, Livvie? For telling it like it is. Look at you standing there like a helpless victim, when in reality you so far from a victim it actually makes me sick. Not only did you frame your, supposed, best friend for a murder that never even happen but then you find her true love, who happens to have amnesia, and then convince him that it was you he fell in love with."   
  
Livvie glared at Lucy with her evil eyes and started for the door, "I don't have to take this."   
  
Lucy grabbed Livvie's arm as she passed by, "Oh yes you do!" Livvie freed her arm from Lucy's grip; "You are so wrapped up in your own lies that you can't even see that smug little nose in front of your face. So you're going to stand there and listen." Lucy emphasized her demand by pointing to the spot Livvie was standing. "You actually made a deal with, with that thing to have Alison killed." Lucy let out a little breathy chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Livvie was in no mood for laughs.  
  
"I didn't think it was actually possible." Lucy slowly walked to the back of the sofa, "I didn't think that you could actually be crazier than that wacko mother of yours."  
  
That was it, Livvie had enough. No body called her crazy. Livvie started towards Lucy with evil intents when all of a sudden she fell to the ground in enormous pain. Something was definitely wrong with the baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alison again looked into the empty face of the Avatar, "You know that Christina reminds me of you more each day. The way she cares about the people around her and the way she loves with her whole heart. That's you Frank! If you won't stop all of this for her then what about Karen!"  
  
The Avatar moved a little closer to Alison and in the raspy voice asked, "Karen?"  
  
"Yeah Frank, Karen. You can still have a future with her and children with her. She still loves you Frank!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You can see it in her eyes," Alison looked over at Rafe, "The love is still in her eyes!"  
  
The Avatar wasn't convinced. He kept slowly moving closer to the two.   
  
Alison continued with her increasingly frightened speech, "If you kill us now, Frank, what will Lucy tell Christina when she asks about her real daddy?"  
  
The Avatar stopped again. His hands slowly moved to the hood of the shroud. Frank pulled the hood off his face. "Do you really think Christina is like me?"  
  
With a smile forming on her face, "Yeah Frank. All you have to do is look into her beautiful eyes and you'll see that it is you looking back. She is so much like you, Frank!"  
  
Rafe moved next to Alison. He put his arm around her and instinctually pulled her closer to him.   
  
Frank lowered his head and a tear came to his eye. The cloak slid off his back and fell to the ground. Rafe and Alison stood in amazement as they watched Frank walk away a free man and the shroud of the Avatar turn to ash.  
  
Rafe turned to Alison, "You did it, Alison. What people have tried for centuries to do, you did! You destroyed the Avatar." Rafe pulled Alison into a passionate kiss.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes as they pulled their lips apart. "But why? How did it happen?"  
  
"True, pure…LOVE!! Your love. Alison, it's you!" Rafe pulled Alison into a tight embrace never wanting to let go. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
As Rafe and Alison lingered in their embrace, Rafe thought to himself how much he never wanted to let this woman go. The feeling of having her in his arms was….  
  
"Heaven."  
  
Pulling from Rafe's strong arms to look into the beautiful hazel eyes of the man she loved.  
  
"Rafe! What did you just say?"  
  
With the same confused look on his face that he has had for months, Rafe replied, "I…I just."   
  
Then, as if the sky opened up and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Rafe smiled. A smile that made the rest of the world just disappear around them. And without another word spoken Rafe pulled Alison into is arms and looked deeply and passionately into Alison's beautiful blue eyes. He felt her warm body pressed against his and he still tried to get closer. The closer he got to her he felt his heart start to beat harder. It was almost as if his heart never beat until that very moment when this woman….Alison…was touching him. He felt her fingers on the back of his neck gently caressing his hair. That simple little action made his whole body tremble.  
  
"Rafe!" Alison whispered breathlessly.  
  
Rafe gently placed his hand on the back of Alison's head and pulled her into his chest. "Shh! Shh! Your safe Alison! As long as you're in my arms I won't let anything hurt you!"   
  
Alison reluctantly pulled away from Rafe's warm, strong arms. "Rafe, you can't! Your married!"  
  
"No, I can't NOT!! Alison you don't understand, I fought and suppressed the feelings that I had for you. I can't do that anymore. Nothing else really matters. I feel more alive when I'm with you then I have ever felt before!"  
  
"Oh Rafe!" Alison grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, like she's done so many times before.  
  
Rafe again looked down into those beautiful eyes that held him mesmerized. He leaned down and gently kissed her awaiting lips. As the kiss got more intense and more passionate the closer he moved in. Then Rafe broke the kiss to once again behold her beauty.  
  
Alison had one solitary tear slowly creeping its way out of the corner of her eye. As it proceeded down her cheek Rafe gently brushed it away with his thumb and then kissed the spot on her cheek where the tear once laid. He slowly moved to the side of her neck right behind her ear. He then kissed his way to her collarbone. Alison began to remember the first time he kissed her like that. It had been in park right after Rafe hurt his ankle, only this time she wasn't going to pull away from him.  
  
Rafe continued to passionately kiss Alison's neck and slowly making his way down to her chest. He then stopped to give her that smile and kiss her lips again. They slowly moved out of the kiss to just take each other in.   
  
"I love you Alison Barrington! I know I always have and I know I always will!" With that Alison pulled Rafe's face back to her lips. As their kissing again grew more and more intense neither of them noticed the older gentleman that just walked up to them.  
  
"Ah….humm!!" The gentleman cleared his throat to indicate to the young couple that they weren't alone.  
  
Without looking up or even removing his lips from Alison's skin, "I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, Boss!"  
  
Then like a bolt of lightening Rafe stopped what he was doing to Alison dismay. He held her at arms length and looked into her bright beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh God! Alison! ALISON!!!!" He pulled her into his chest and held her tighter then he had ever held her before.   
  
"Rafe? What's worry?"  
  
"Nothing, Angel!! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
Pulling away from his embrace, "Rafe? What did you just call me?"  
  
"Angel. MY Angel!!! Just like the first time we made love."  
  
Grabbing Rafe for yet another tight hug, "Rafe, you remember?!"  
  
Rafe picked Alison up in his arms and spun her around, "Yes!!" Setting her down in front of him and with a chuckle, "I remember all of it, Angel! Every wonderful," He stopped to quickly kiss her, "perfect…" He again paused for yet another quick kiss, "GLORIOUS moment!"  
  
"Oh Rafe!" Alison kissed his lips with such excitement that she was again off her feet and Rafe caught her in his arms.   
  
"Can I say something or do you want me to turn around?" Ed said so matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, hi Dad……..DAD!!!! You're my father!!" Rafe turned to Ed full of excitement and hugged him to the point of lifting Ed off of his feet too. "I remember that too!!"  
  
"Your Dad? Rafe?" Alison had a confused look on her face.  
  
"I'll explain it to you Angel! I'll explain everything!!" 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Alison and Rafe were still standing in the warehouse in each other's arms with Ed a few feet away. Alison moved out of the hug, took a deep breath and started to talk, "Rafe, I'm so confused, because when you came back the last time you said that you could never, EVER return to me, but here you are, and I know I'm not dreaming because the last three months would be more of a nightmare then a dream and you're holding me so I know it real and you're father, Rafe? I thought you said…."  
  
Somebody had to stop her before she passed for not taking a breath, "Alison, ALISON!!"  
  
Alison stopped her endless sentence to look into Rafe's beautiful eyes that seemed to smile whenever she was in view, "Yeah, Rafe?"  
  
"Take a breath!" Rafe chuckled as he put his hand in hers and lead her to where Ed was standing. "Alison, this is Ed. He's my boss…or was my boss. And right before I came back to you I…I kinda found out that he's also my father."  
  
"Oh, Wow! Rafe, your father? That's amazing!"   
  
"Ed…um Dad…This is MY angel…Alison!"  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman that owns my son's heart," Ed held out his hand to shake hers, but Alison being Alison, that was way to formal. So instead she gave him a very energetic hug.   
  
Ed looked at Rafe while Alison was still hugging him, "I can now see why you did what you did to get back to her, kid. You can't help but like her." A blushing Alison released Ed and went back to hold Rafe's hand.  
  
Rafe looked at his angel with a huge smile on his face, "Yeah!"  
  
"Wait a sec. What did you mean? What did he do? How could he come back? I thought…"  
  
Ed interjected her rant this time, "Alison, If you would like answers than at some point you're going to have to stop asking so many questions at one time."  
  
Alison giggled, "Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous or excited or…there I go again."  
  
"Alright! I'll explain everything but first let's go somewhere a little less…"  
  
"Creepy!" Alison finished Ed's sentence.  
  
Ed snapped his fingers and the three were transported to Alison's place. Rafe looked at the surroundings with wonder, "Alison, you are still staying here?"  
  
"Yeah, Lucy has been great since you….wait." Alison turned to Ed, "Weren't you going to explain why…"  
  
"Yes," Ed walked over to a chair and motioned for them to do the same, "Why don't you two have a seat and I'll explain the whole story, with NO interruptions from either of you," Ed emphasized his need for no interruptions by pointing at both Rafe and Alison as they sat down on the couch.   
  
"Alison, when Rafe came back to Heaven after the time he spent on Earth with you he was completely miserable. He begged and pleaded for even five more minutes to just see you again. I knew that even if I could give him a little more time with you it would never be enough. He had to let you go but his heart wouldn't let. There was just no living with him. He moped around for weeks. Then you dreamt about him coming back to you as he had the same dream. And then Rafe did something that he shouldn't have…He left you that pink rose."  
  
Alison turned to Rafe with a tear in the corner of her eye, "I knew that was real, I felt it in my heart." Alison just then remembered Ed's no interruption rule and she recalled what Rafe said about his boss and rules. Alison blushed as she turned back to face Ed, "Sorry, please continue."  
  
"After that little incident I had to punish him. I loaded him down with work to tried and get his mind off of you but it was no use. He just couldn't get you out of that thick head of his. I wasn't the only one that noticed Rafe's need to get back to you, one of the devil's underlings and an old enemy of Rafe's had seem it too. James started to tempt him with visions of you suffering and the troubles you were going through down here on Earth."  
  
Rafe looked at Alison and noticed that her tears were now streaking down her cheeks. He reached for a box of tissues on the coffee table and gave her one. Then he put his arm around her should and brought her closer to him.   
  
"Alison, he sold his soul to James in exchange for a long life on Earth with you." Ed gave Rafe a very stern fatherly look, "But what my noble, young son failed to remember is that they never play fair down there. So he returned with no memory of his after-life, his time in Port Charles, and you."  
  
Alison again turned to Rafe with a puddle of crystal blue tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, Rafe! You sold your soul?"  
  
Rafe looked into her beautiful tear filled eyes with tears of his own that now matched hers, "I would do anything for you, Angel, even if it meant giving up heaven." The two were about to kiss when…  
  
"Ah…hummm…No interruptions!" Rafe and Alison turned back to Ed both wiping their tears. Both of them now blushing and with a little chuckle they said in unison, "Sorry!"  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes…Rafe sold his soul and he would eventually lose it completely. I couldn't let that happen," Ed looked directly into Rafe's eyes, "Even after you asked me not to interfere. So I too made a deal with James."  
  
Rafe jumped to the edge of his seat, "You what?"   
  
Ed just gave him another fatherly glare, "Rafe, if you want to find out what happened after you returned, then you're just going to have to listen without talking or it'll take me the next three months to finish the story and I know how much you would like to just spend some time alone with your Angel. So why don't you…"  
  
Rafe interjected before Ed could finish what he was saying, "Ok, ok. I get it. Stop talking Rafe!"  
  
"Good. Well, I too made a deal with James. I knew that Rafe, even without his memories, would still have that love in his heart," Ed smiled at Alison and she gave him a smile back as the tears kept falling down her face. The tissue she was still holding was now too damp to keep using so she reached for another. "The love that you two share is so strong and I knew that somehow, someway Rafe would remember that again and make his way back to you. That's the power of love. Heaven and Hell can't fight it, no matter how much you'd like too try sometimes it just can't be done.   
  
"So I made a deal with James that if Rafe found his way back to you and declared that he loved you with his whole heart then he would get to spend a lifetime with you and still keep his soul." Ed got up from the chair as if he was finished. He started to walk to the middle of the room when Rafe stood up and walked to wear he was standing.  
  
Rafe put his hand on Ed's shoulder, "And if I didn't?"  
  
Ed slowly turned to face his son, "But you did," A tear was coming to his eye, "But you did, son."  
  
Rafe looked down at the floor for a moment before he again looked into Ed's tear filled eyes, "Dad, what was the other part of the deal? I need to know."  
  
Ed gave Rafe a smile as Alison came up behind Rafe and placed her hand in his, "Alright." Ed took a long deep breath, "If you couldn't find your way back to Alison then James would get your soul….and mine."  
"Dad you…" Rafe swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "You would do that for me?"  
  
Ed stared at Rafe with the tears now making their way down his cheeks, "Of course Rafe. You're not the only one that would do anything to save the ones you love. I love you, son."  
  
Rafe couldn't control his emotions and tightly hugged his father, "I love you too, Dad."  
  
Alison stood back and watched as the two of them hugged. 'What a sight!' She thought. If anyone happened to come in at that moment and saw two grown men hugging and crying with her standing by also crying her eyes out, what would they say. They may think that someone had passed away but that was so far from the truth. Someone was actually… "So does this mean…..?" She needed an answer but couldn't finish what she wanted to ask.  
  
Rafe and Ed ended their hug as they heard her speak. Ed turned to her with a huge smile on his face, "Yes, Rafe declared to the world his love for one Miss Alison Barrington and now he's free to live a long life with you, with his soul intact."  
  
Rafe turned to Alison and picked her up for her feet for a hug, "Did you hear that, Angel? A long life with you! We can have everything we dreamed of." Rafe set a smiling Alison down and turned back to his father, "I don't know what to say, Dad."  
  
Ed grinned and replied, "How about, see you in about 70 years!"  
  
Rafe realized that a life on Earth was everything he ever wanted since he met Alison, but it seemed a little bittersweet now. He met his father after so many years of wondering and longing only to lose him again. Tears again were brought to his eyes as he thought about it. It would be a, hopefully, very long time before he would get to see his dad again, "Dad!"  
  
"Son, I'll always be with you, you know that." Rafe took a small step back be stand next to Alison. Ed looked at the both of them, "You've got some rough roads ahead but I have faith that you'll make it through. And just to make sure you do, I'll be watching over Alison and you…and my grandchildren." Ed gave Alison a little wink. She blushed as she put her arm through Rafe's.   
  
Ed walked over to Alison and pulled her just a few steps away, just enough so Rafe knew that he was addressing her, "Alison, you take care of him. He can be a handful at times." They both looked over at Rafe with a smile. Rafe looked down pretending like he didn't hear what was being said. Ed then addressed the both of them, "I want you two, to always remember that whatever comes your way, keep the love you have for each other in your hearts because the power of your love can conquer all."   
  
It was now time for Ed to go back to heaven. Ed gave the couple a parting smile, "Be happy, kids!" And with that he disappeared.  
  
Alison faced Rafe as Ed left, "I can't believe it Rafe. You actually sold your soul."  
  
He put his hands on her waist and looked deep into her eyes, "Angel, when I went back it was so much harder than I ever imaged. All the happiness in Heaven was nothing to me. It felt more like Hell if I couldn't hold you in my arms." Rafe started to inch closer to Alison's lips. He wanted to kiss her forever.   
  
Just before their lips touched, Rafe's cell phone rang. Rafe pulled the phone out of his pocket with a very annoyed look on his face. "Hello!"  
  
On the other end of the phone he heard the voice that just had to interrupt their happy moment, "Rafe! It's Kevin!"  
  
"Kevin, you sad upset. What happened?" Rafe started to move a few steps away from Alison to talk to his father-in-law.  
  
"You've got to get to GH and as soon as possible. It's Livvie and the baby."  
  
"I'll be right there." Rafe put the phone back in his pocket and looked over at Alison, who looked very concerned.  
  
"Rafe, what is it? What happened?"  
  
"I've got to get to General Hospital! It's Livvie and the baby."  
  
"Well, I'm going with you. We can take my car."   
  
"Ok, let's get going!"   
  
Alison grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Rafe followed right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rafe and Alison got off the elevator, they saw Kevin pacing the floor. He must have been waiting for them.  
  
Kevin noticed the elevator open and went to meet it's occupants, "Rafe, you're finally here."   
  
Rafe meet him halfway, "Kevin, what happened?"  
  
"She was in the apartment with Lucy and just doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Lucy called for help and now here we are. But where have you been Rafe? My daughter is in there crying her eyes out asking for you and where were you when she needed you? You should have been with her."   
  
Rafe just lowered his head so he didn't have to look into the eyes that glared back at him, "I…um…where is she?" Rafe looked up as he asked his question.  
  
"This way." Kevin started to lead Rafe down the hall.  
  
Alison started to follow the men down the corridors of GH when Rafe stopped and took Alison's hands in his, "Alison, please wait here!" Rafe could see that Alison was concerned, but knew she shouldn't come with him, "Please!!"  
  
Alison nodded as the two men turned and walked away. She could feel the tears starting to form in the back of her eyes. She stood in the same spot and watched as Rafe stopped in front of a door and looked through the window. Alison suppressed her tears and sat down on a near by chair. "Oh Rafe! What's going to happen to us?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe stood at the door for a few moments just looking through the window at the woman he trusted and believed only hours before. He finally mustered up enough courage to go in.   
  
"Rafe! I'm sorry, Honey! I'm so sorry! I think we lost our baby." As Rafe got closer to her bed she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her, "Promise me Rafe!" It was more then pleading it was more of demanding, "Promise me, we'll be ok. We'll try again." She grabbed his face and pulled him in even closer. His face was now just inches from hers. He could see the fear in her eyes as she kept begging, "Promise me, Rafe!!! Promise me we'll have a baby together."  
  
Rafe grabbed her hands off of his face, "Livvie, It's going to be ok. Everything will workout."  
  
"I love you, Rafe! Promise me, please, that we'll be a family!"  
  
Rafe let go of Livvie's hands. She was so scared and desperate; he could see it in her dark eyes. "Livvie, I….um…" Just at that moment the doctors came into the room. Perfect timing!   
  
A doctor approached Rafe on the side of the bed, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."  
  
Livvie grabbed Rafe's hand, "No, I want my husband with me." She looked up at Rafe, "Honey, please stay!"  
  
Rafe removed Livvie's hand from his, "No, the doctors are right. They need room to work and make sure you're ok." Rafe walked out the door.  
  
He stood at door outside Livvie's room looking very frustrated. Then he saw Alison sitting a ways down the hallway. He made his way toward her as she stood up and met him. "Rafe how is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"I take it that you didn't tell her about the Avatar or finding out about the baby."   
  
"I was going to but I couldn't. She just lost her baby."  
  
"I know but, Rafe, you have to remember that it was the Avatar's. You said it yourself that he was dangerous, what would his baby be like?"  
  
"I know that's way she lost it. Once the Avatar was destroyed the baby couldn't survive, but Alison, she…" Rafe lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Alison lifted Rafe's chin, "What is it?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked into hers, "She wants to try again."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
He turned away, "She wanted me to promise that we'd try again!"  
  
Alison grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, "And what did you say?"  
  
"What could I say?" Rafe put on a very playful stern look, "No, Livvie! I know you slept with the Avatar to get pregnant so you could trick me into staying with you!" Rafe shook his head, "I can't do that, not yet."  
  
Alison had one tear slide down her cheek, "You're right. Now's not the time. So what do we do now?"  
  
"I better stay!"  
  
"Ok, I'll just stay here with you."   
  
"No Alison, you should go home and get some sleep. You've had a long two days and I have to tell Livvie that I know. I think it's best if you weren't around when I do that. I don't know what she'll do."  
  
"Alright then, I'll just go." She turned and started to walk away. The tears were now flowing.  
  
"Alison!" She stopped but didn't turn around, "I love you!"  
  
She couldn't bare having Rafe see her crying again, "I know," That's all that would come out of her mouth and once it was said she walked away.  
  
Rafe slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He hit the back of his head on the wall in frustration and then looked up, "Dad, I know you said that we'd have rough roads but did it have to be so soon. Did you see the hurt in her eyes? What am I suppose to do? I just can't leave Livvie, not right now at least. I don't want to cause her any pain either, but I want Alison. I want her more then I want anything else in the world. What do I do? What can I do?" Rafe stopped almost waiting for a response, "I know I have to do this on my own." He stood up off the ground, "Well, I guess I have to start by dealing with the Livvie situation." 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Alison looked at the clock on the mantle of her living room, "I can't believe it's 2:00 in the afternoon and Rafe still hasn't called me. He should have told her by now. Where could he be?" Alison moved toward the kitchen, "I think I'll go bake something. It's better than all this waiting."  
  
Alison was in the middle of adding the eggs to her mixer when she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Rafe!" She untied her apron and ran to the living room. The doorbell rang again, "I'll be right there!"  
  
She opened the door was excitement when saw Rafe on the other side. It was barely open when she gave him a hug and then pulled him inside. "Rafe, god I missed you!" Alison closed the door behind him and walked to where he was standing. "So did you finally tell Livvie?"  
  
Rafe put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.  
  
Alison pulled his arm and got his hand out of the pocket that it was nestled in, "Well, Rafe?"  
  
He looked up and answered her, "Yeah, I did."  
  
She ran into him for another hug, "Oh, Rafe!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to a seat on the sofa, "How did she take it?"  
  
Rafe furrowed his brow and took a deep breath, "Good."  
  
"Really? I thought she would take it bad, you know, maybe even throw a chair or something." Alison noticed that Rafe was avoiding looking at her, "Rafe, there's something you're not telling me, what is it?"  
  
Rafe brought his eyes to meet hers, "Well, Alison. I told Livvie…" Just then the doorbell rang which had both of them looking in the direction of the door.  
  
Alison got up from her seat next to Rafe, "Hold that thought!"   
  
She opened the door to find Livvie on the other side. Livvie walked right past Alison, "Hi Honey!" She walked over to Rafe who was now standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Alison's jaw dropped at the site of Livvie barging in and calling Rafe 'Honey'. She closed the door and walked toward them with her knees shaking the whole time. She hoped they could hold her up long enough to find out what happened, "Rafe…? What…? How…?"  
  
Livvie put her arms around Rafe's waist and smiled at the shocked Alison, "Didn't he tell you, Ali? Rafe finally admitted that he loves me." She looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back at her, "And we've already started trying to have our family again," Livvie looked at Alison with a smirk, "Twice this morning as a matter of fact."  
  
Alison stood there with her knees buckling and tears streaming down her face. Rafe took his eyes off of Livvie and looked over at Alison who now made it to the couch to give her knees a rest before they betrayed her. "Alison, I'm sorry. You see I realized last night after you left the hospital that since I came back," He turned his head to look at Livvie, "I've fallen in love with Livvie." He snapped his head back to Alison, "I'm sorry this had to happen."   
  
All Alison could do was stare at them and cry. She didn't even notice when the phone started to ring.  
  
Livvie eyes were locked with Rafe's, "Oh, that's probably Lucy. She said that me and Rafe could move into here because we'll need more room since were starting our family and new life together."  
  
Rafe lifted Livvie off the ground, "A perfect life with my angel!"  
  
Alison finally woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, "God, it was just a dream!" She reached for the phone by the bed, "Hello!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake up?"  
  
"Rafe! No it's ok. I shouldn't have slept this late," Alison propped herself up against the head board and looked at the clock, "It's already 10:30."  
  
"Alison, you sound upset. What's wrong?"   
  
"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Sorry, I should have been there holding you last night. After what you went through I should have stayed with you, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Rafe, It's ok. It was just a dream. Don't beat yourself up over it."   
  
"I'm still sorry. Will me buying you some breakfast make it up to you or maybe lunch since it's so late in the morning?"  
  
Alison gave a little laugh, "Rafe, it's called brunch. Not quite breakfast not quite lunch, Brunch!"  
  
He too laughed, "Ok, brunch then, at the Recovery Room in half an hour?"  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then, bye." Alison hung up the phone and got out of bed.   
  
She walked to the bathroom and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Her knees felt weak just like in her dream, "It was just a dream Alison. I was just a dream. Rafe loves you." A smile grin formed on her face, "He said so like 20 times last night." She started to walk again, "He loves ME! He sold his soul for ME! Just stop thinking about that damn dream. Ok Alison! That's all it was, a DREAM!!" Alison realized that if she was going to get to Rafe in half an hour then she better hurry, "I've got to get to the Recovery Room and meet my soul mate, my love, my Rafe!" She smiled and closed the door to the bathroom behind her. 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't worry about the end of this chapter. It may seem bad for Rafe and Alison now but I promise they will be together you'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Alison got to The Recovery Room as fast as she could without breaking any laws. She looked through the window and saw Rafe sitting at a table in the far corner. She made her through the door.  
  
Rafe stood up from his seat the moment her saw her walk into the place. His eyes were fixed on her. Alison could see the light coming from eyes. It was the look of love. "God, you're beautiful!" She responded with a little grin as he leaned down to his he lips.   
  
"You always know how to make me blush, Rafe!" Rafe pulled her chair down for her as she sat down. "Thank you."  
  
Rafe walked around the table to take his seat, "I've missed you so much, Angel!"  
  
"And I've missed you."  
  
Rafe grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips, "We're going to have such a wonderful life together."  
  
Alison pulled hers hands gentle away, "Rafe, as much as I love talking about our future, I have the feeling your trying to avoid a certain topic…namely…"  
  
"Livvie!" Rafe looked down at his hands as he said her name at the same time as Alison.  
  
"So did you tell her yet, Rafe?"  
  
"I couldn't last night. Between Kevin and the doctors always in and out I couldn't find the right moment. And then when I did, she wouldn't let me get a word in. She just kept screaming about having a baby."  
  
Alison stood up from the table, "You know what, I can't do this." She started towards the door.  
  
"What? No! Alison!!" Rafe ran after her. He caught up to her outside. "Alison, please don't leave!"  
  
Alison slowly turned to face him with tears yet again in her blue eyes, "Rafe, I'm really glad you finally remembered us and our love. That's all I wanted since I found out you were back, but I don't know if I'm going to be fine with everything that's happened. The majority of me wants to just have you carry me away and kiss away the pain, but Rafe there's been this pain in my heart for so long and…" Alison chocked back her tears and anger replaced it, "You're still with Livvie. She's still your wife, Rafe!!"  
  
Rafe grabbed her shoulders, "Alison, I'm going to tell her today, I promise. I have to pick her up this afternoon I'm going to tell her the truth then."  
  
Alison couldn't control her tears any longer, "But you're still married to her and last night…" She turned around to take a few breaths and then turned back to look at him. His hands were now rubbing his temples, "Last night when you ran to her side it hurt all over again. Seeing you with your wife. It's just…I can't be the other woman!"  
  
Rafe again grabbed her shoulders again, "Alison, you're not the other woman." He pulled her into his arms for a strong hug, "You're the only woman. The only one I could ever love. The only woman I could ever be with."  
  
She pulled away from his hug, "That's the problem, Rafe! I'm not the only woman…"  
  
Rafe stroked his head in frustration, "Livvie."  
  
"Yes, Livvie!" Alison's anger showed in her voice, "Rafe, you married HER! You slept with HER! You thought you were having a child with HER!" Alison's anger slowly turned to sadness, " You wanted that child Rafe. Even after everyone told you the truth about us and about Livvie's talent for lying, you still ran to her bed. And you did it again last night. Rafe, that hurt more than when you left me to go back to heaven." Alison broke down into tears.  
  
Rafe took her in his arms and tried to comfort her, "I'm sorry, Alison. I never wanted you to hurt like that."  
  
Alison placed her head on his shoulder, "I know, but it did and Rafe, the pain is still there."  
  
He stroked the back of her head, "All I want to do is take away that pain. I want to hold you and make love to you for the rest of our lives."  
  
Alison finally pulled away from his embrace, "I really, REALLY want that too but Rafe it can never be like it was before. I realized that last night."  
  
"What can I do to make this better, Alison?"  
  
"I don't know, Rafe. I don't know if you can." Alison started to walk away.  
  
"Alison wait!" She stopped and faced him once again. "I promise that I'll find away. If it takes me the rest of eternity, I'll make that pain go away, I promise you."  
  
"I love you, Rafe." Alison started on her away again. 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AURTOR'S NOTE: I liked the idea of Jack and Alison going away. So I borrowed this and actually made them go instead of canceling.  
  
  
CHAPTER 12   
  
It really was a beautiful day considering what had already happened. She had told the men she loves that she didn't know if she could be with him. Alison strolled through the park to try and clear her mind. She really thought that she did the right thing. Things had changed too much and she just couldn't be with Rafe, not after what had happen. Maybe someday down the road they could be together again. But was this her heart or her head talking? That's what Alison was now confused about.   
  
Alison sat down on the park bench. As she sat there and stared long and hard into nothing, her tears slipped down her cheeks and stained the front of her shirt where they fell.   
  
"Alison!" Jack came running up as he spotted her in the park, "Alison!" She didn't even noticed him run to her she was too deep in her thoughts to hear or see anything around her. "Earth to Alison!" Jack waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.  
  
"Jack, Oh hi," He finally got her attention and sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"I'm so glad I finally found you. I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. Were you trying to avoid me? Because if this about that kiss, I'm sorry that happened. I realize that you're not ready to move on yet. I don't want to put any pressure on you, so are we still friends?"  
  
Alison turned to listen to Jack, "Ok course, we're still friends but that's not why I haven't been around."  
  
"Then what happened Alison? If you weren't avoiding me, why haven't you been around?"  
  
She turned back to her previous position of staring at nothing, "Well, It's kinda a long story."  
  
Jack grabbed her chin and turned her face to his, "How about you tell me the short version?"  
  
"Well, I was taking Daniel home a few days ago and Frank Scanlon offered to take us home. Well, it turns out that Frank is…or was the Avatar, you know Lancelot. He kidnapped us to make Ian and Rafe pay."  
  
"Alison, you were…are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine he didn't hurt us but you'll never guess who was working with him."  
  
"Wait. If it was an evil being, then it must be Livvie, Port Charles' resident fruit loop."   
  
"She made a deal with Frank to have me killed."  
  
"Oh my god, I never thought she could actually go that far. I guess we should never underestimate Crazy Livvie," As he said that he crossed his eyes and waved his hands.  
  
"Oh, it gets better. It turns out that Livvie's baby was actually the Avatar's."  
  
"God!" Jack let out with a breath, "I should have know."  
  
"When we destroyed the Avatar, his baby couldn't survive, so she lost it."  
  
"Ali, you said we, who is we?"  
  
"Rafe and me. He came and saved me, Jack."  
  
Jack turned to face forward. He wanted to hide his disappointment, "So, does this mean that you and him are back together?"  
  
"He did finally get his memories of us back but," She let out a deep breath, "He's still married and I love him but I can't be with him when…" She put her head on Jack's shoulder, "I'm so confused. I think I just need some time away from everything and think."  
  
"Ali, that's why I came to find you. I have some great news."  
  
Alison lifted her head up, "I could use some good news right about now."  
  
"Do you remember those pictures we took for my portfolio for that job?" Alison nodded, "Well, I got it."  
  
Alison jumped up and gave him a hug, "Jack, that's great!! Oh wow!"  
  
"Here look at these," Jack handed her a few brochures that he was holding.   
  
"What are these?" Alison breezed through them.  
  
"That's where they are sending us?"  
  
Alison snapped her head up, "What? What do you mean us?"  
  
"They loved you! They want you to be the model. So what do you say, Ali? Are you up for 7 days of fun, sun and photos, in Bermuda?"  
  
"Jack, this is exactly what I need!" She gave him another hug and then looked at the brochures again, "We're going to Bermuda!!"   
  
"Yeah, and this is where we are staying," Jack pointed to a picture of a condo on one of the pages, "It's a condo on the beach."  
  
"This is amazing! So when do we leave?"  
  
Jack looked down at his watch, "Actually, as soon as possible. That's why I've been to get a hold of you. They want us down there this week. The condo is theirs and somebody else is using it the next after."  
  
"So, I guess I better get home and pack, huh?"  
  
Jack started to walk away, "I'll call you in a while. We'll leave tonight!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The living room looked like something exploded. There were clothes everywhere. Alison was never good at deciding what to pack for a trip and with only a few hours before she left it was even worse.   
  
"Ok, I think that's it! I'm finally packed. Now, I just have to zip this thing up," Alison struggled with her suitcase as the phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Ali, so are you ready?"  
  
"I think so. So when do we leave?"  
  
"Well, I'll be by to pick you up in 15 minutes."  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Is that ok?"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll see you in a few. Bye." Alison hung up the phone. "Bermuda, here I come!"  
  
Alison finished zipping her suitcase and placed it by the door, "Oh, wait I better tell, Rafe. I know he'll wonder and worry if he doesn't know where I am."  
  
She walked over to the table that held the phone. She picked up the phone and started dialing, "Wait!" she hung it up, "I don't want to take the chance and have Livvie pick up. I know I'll call Lucy and have her..." She picked up the phone again then just like before hung it up, "No, I better not. She'll want to talk about Rafe and me and I just don't have time. Think Alison," She lightly hit her head, "Jamal! He'll help me!"  
  
She again picked up the phone, "Hi Marissa, is Jamal there?…. Jamal,"  
  
"Hey Ali, what's up?"  
  
"Jamal, could you do me a big favor? I'm in a big rush. I have to leave for Bermuda in like five minutes," Just then the doorbell rang, "That's probably Jack now. Could you call Rafe for me and tell him where I'm going and that I'm fine."  
  
"I understand Ali. I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks Jamal, Bye." 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AURTOR'S NOTE: I liked the idea of Jack and Alison going away. So I borrowed the idea from the show.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Rafe sat on the bench outside of the Recovery Room thinking about what Alison said to him…  
  
"Rafe, you married HER!   
You slept with HER!   
You thought you were having a child with HER!   
You wanted that child Rafe.   
Even after everyone told you the truth about us and about Livvie's talent for lying, you still ran to her bed.   
And you did it again last night.   
Rafe, that hurt more than when you left me to go back to heaven."  
  
"I will do anything to make that hurt go away and make it right again, but first the problem…Livvie!" Rafe stood up from the bench and left in a hurry.   
  
Rafe got all the way to the park before his phone rang. He stopped to answer it. "Hello," he answered it semi out of breath. "Kevin, Hi!"  
  
"How are you doing, Rafe?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess."  
  
"I know this has to be hard for you."  
  
"I think it's harder for you then me."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I'm a doctor and I never realized…or never wanted to realize how sick she actually was. I should have listened to Lucy. She always seems to be right about these things."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kevin. You didn't see it because you love her. Don't beat yourself up because you love your daughter."  
  
"Thanks Rafe"  
  
"And Kevin…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever let Lucy hear you say that she's always right."  
  
"Yeah, I'll never hear the end of it, but she was right, Livvie does need help."  
  
Rafe sat down on the bench he was standing near, "A hospital?"   
  
"There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"When?"  
  
"There's no time like the present."  
  
"I'm headed to GH to pick her up right now."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the apartment in about a half an hour and we'll talk to her together."  
  
"Till then I guess." Rafe hung up the phone and started towards GH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe opened the door to the apartment and let Livvie go in first. "Sweetie, you've been so quite since you picked me up, is something wrong?"  
  
Rafe put down the bag he was carrying, "No…no…well yeah, something is wrong."  
  
Livvie pulled Rafe down next to her on the couch, "Honey, is this about our family, just because we lost our baby doesn't mean we can't try again," Livvie pulled Rafe closer to her trying, like always, to seduce him, "And soon!"  
  
Rafe pulled away from her and walked over to the other side of the room. He couldn't get far enough away, "No, it's not….." Someone knocking on the door interrupted Rafe.   
  
As Livvie went to answer the door, Rafe thought to himself, "That better be Kevin."  
  
"Daddy?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kevin walked in and saw Rafe standing with his hands in his pockets. Kevin knew by Rafe's body language that he wanted Kevin to take the lead in talking to Livvie. "I'm here to see you and…"  
  
Livvie interjected almost angrily, "Daddy, I'm fine. You don't need to check up on me. I'm not a little girl," Livvie walked up to Rafe and put her arm around his, "Besides, my husband is taking real good care of me."  
  
"Livvie, I'm actually because we need to talk."  
  
Rafe pulled Livvie's arm away from his and stood next to Kevin and firmly proclaimed, "We all do."  
  
Livvie's eyes started to narrow as she realized what was happening, "What is this? Are you ganging up on me?"  
  
Kevin walked up to Livvie and put his hands on her shoulders, "Livvie, honey, please sit down."   
  
Livvie pulled away from her father, "I don't want to sit down."  
  
Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder then he thought. "Livvie, we know what you did. We know the truth about everything."  
  
Livvie calmly looked at her father then at Rafe, "What? I did't do anything!" Livvie lost her calm and started to scream, "NOTHING!! I did nothing wrong." When neither man reacted to her outburst she turned to her father and turned on the tears, "Daddy, please believe me."  
  
"Livvie, It's time to start telling the truth. I'm not here to judge you or yell at you, you're my daughter and I love you. I'll always love you no matter what you do."  
  
Tears were now streaming from her dark eyes, "Daddy, I never lied to you. I never would, I really don't know what this is about."  
  
Kevin looked towards Rafe to answer her question and Livvie's eyes followed. "I fought the Avatar and he told me what you did."  
  
"HE LIED!! HE'S A LIAR!!" Livvie stopped screaming at Rafe to plead to Kevin, "Daddy, you have to believe me. I would never do those things. You can't believe that monster over me."  
  
Rafe continued, "Livvie, I defeated and destroyed the spirit. Frank told me the truth." Rafe walked over to Livvie, "When the spirit was destroyed his baby couldn't survive." Rafe placed his hand gently on Livvie's shoulder, "I'm sorry but…"  
  
She pushed his hand away from her, "Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"  
  
Kevin grabbed Livvie be the arms, "You need help, Livvie. I care about you too much to see you self-destruct like this." Kevin tried to pull her into a hug but Livvie roughly pushed away.  
  
"You don't care, nobody cares! NOBODY!! Everything is taken from me. EVERYTHING!!!" Livvie turned to walk out the door. As she opened it two big men in white jackets were standing outside. She turned to in Kevin's direction, "What is this an ambush?"   
  
"Livvie, they're here to help me take you to place where you can get help."  
  
Livvie tried to get past to two men in the white jackets but they picked her up. She was kicking and screaming, as one man carried her away, "NO…. LEAVE ME ALONE!!…. PUT ME DOWN NOW!…. I'M NOT CRAZY!!… I'M NOT!!…. I'M NOT MY MOTHER OR RYAN!!…LET ME GO!!"  
  
The other man stayed with Kevin, "Dr. Collins?" He motioned for Kevin to go with him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm right behind you." The man turned and followed behind his partner and Livvie.  
  
Kevin, turned to his son-in-law, "Rafe, thanks. I think I got it from here."  
  
"So is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Eventually. It's going to take some time, but I think she'll get better. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I can't stay here anymore though. I guess I better find a place to stay."  
  
"Rafe, you can always stay with me and Lucy at the lighthouse, if it's not too weird for you. Lucy is your cousin and I know she would love it. And if she were here she wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Rafe let out a little laugh, "And we know how stubborn Lucy can be, so I better say yes."  
  
"Good! Well, I better follow them and make sure she gets settled and everything." Kevin turns and follows the same direction as the two men and his daughter took.   
  
Rafe stood in the doorway. He took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh of relief and went inside and collected his things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe knocked on the door to the lighthouse. The door opened as he kept knocking, "Hello! Is anyone home?"  
  
Lucy rushed down the stairs, "Rafe! Come in, Come in! Kevin just called and told me everything."  
  
He put down a duffle bag and what looked like a bag of groceries. "So is it ok if I stay here a while?"  
  
"Of course. You don't even have to ask." Lucy pulled Rafe over to the sofa to have a seat, "We're family and we'll always be there for each other."  
  
Rafe and Lucy looked towards the stairs as Christina and Serena ran down them. Christina ran right towards Rafe. He stood up from the couch to catch the little girl as she gave him a big hug around his neck, "Hey, Christina. How's my favorite 4-year-old?"  
  
The beautiful little girl released the tight hold she had on him and looked at him, "I'm good. What did you bring me?"  
  
Rafe started to laugh as Lucy gave her a little look, "Christina!"   
  
"It's ok Lucy." Rafe put the little one down and kneeled down to her level, "Now do you think I would show up here without a little something for my two favorite cousins."  
  
Serena walked up behind Christina, "So whatcha bring us Cuz?"  
  
Rafe stood up, "Well, I thought that since it's my first night here we could celebrate with…ice cream sundaes!"  
  
Christina and Serena started jumping up a down, "I Scream, you Scream, we all scream for Ice Cream!"  
  
Lucy and Rafe couldn't help but laugh. Then Lucy chimed in, "After we have dinner, of course!"  
  
Rafe looked at his older cousin, "Yes after dinner...of course."   
  
Serena gave Rafe a hug, "I'm glad you're here, Cuz!"  
  
Christina joined in on the hug, "Me too!"  
  
Lucy melted at the sight of her girls and her cousin, "Me three!" She also joined in on the group hug.  
  
Lucy finally broke up the love fest, "Ok, you two go up stairs and get cleaned up for dinner. Scoot…scoot!!"  
  
The girls ran up stairs as the two grown-ups sat down. "So how are you doing, Rafe? You look a little…"  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"No, actually you look upset. Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Things are just so different, Lucy! I don't know what to do."  
  
"How? How are things different."  
  
"At first when my memory came back everything between Alison and me was great."  
  
"Ok, so what changed that? I know in my heart that you two belong together."  
  
"I thought that to but we met each other this morning and she…" Rafe put his head in his hands, "She told me that she can't be with me anymore. She said it hurts too much and that the pain won't go away."  
  
Lucy grabbed his hands, "Look at me. You two are soul mates. You belong together. She loves you Rafe. She…loves…YOU! You did hurt her when you married Livvie. And it's going to take time but you'll work through it, trust that."  
  
He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Everything will work out. The universe wants you two together. There's no denying that."  
  
Rafe looked up at Lucy. There were tears forming in the corner of his hazel eyes, "I love her so much Luce. It feels like I can't breath when I'm not with her."  
  
She grabbed his hands again, "I know, I know. And I know what we have to do." Lucy had that gleam in her eyes. She had a plan.   
  
"Lucy what is it?" She didn't answer him, instead she walked to the phone and started dialing, "Lucy?"  
  
"Hi Kate. It's Lucy Coe Collins….Oh fine!…Well, I actually need your genius brain to help my cousin Rafe…Well as soon as you can…What about tomorrow?…Great, Thanks Ta!"  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at her cousin, "Perfect!"  
  
Rafe walked over to where she was standing, "What are you planning Lucy?"  
  
"Step 1 to getting your love back in your arms where she belongs."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 10:00 the next morning Rafe and Lucy sat in Kate's office waiting for her to return. She had just stepped into another room to make a call. It was pretty much silent, both were too anxious to say anything. "Sorry about that," Kate walked back into the room and sat at the desk.  
  
"So what's the verdict? What can you do for us?" Lucy couldn't wait another moment.  
  
"Well, you were married with a licensed justice of the peace and a witness present, but there are few problems. The first is there was never a blood test taken, and of course you have amnesia, and then there's the fact that you're an alien and there were forms that were never filled out."   
  
Rafe looked at Kate, "Ok, so what does that mean?"  
  
"Well, any one of those things can annul the marriage but the biggest thing is that the marriage license itself was never filed. There is no record of you getting married anywhere and in the eyes of the law, Rafe, you were never married."  
  
Rafe and Lucy's eyes both lit up with glee, "I was never really married?!"  
  
Kate gave him a little smile, "That's right. You're still a bachelor."  
  
Lucy gave him a huge hug, "Oh my god, Rafe, do you know what this means? This is proof that you could only ever be with Alison." Lucy turned to Kate and gave her a hug as well, "I knew you were a great lawyer."  
  
Kate felt a little awkward, "Um...Thanks!"  
  
"Ok, handsome cousin of mine!" Lucy grabbed Rafe's hand and pulled him out of the room, "Let's go celebrate!" She looked back at Kate as she was leaving, "Thanks again, Ta!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, I think we'll share a huge death by chocolate to celebrate." Lucy and Rafe were walking to an ice cream stand in the park.  
  
"Lucy, I don't know if I like the sound of that."  
  
"Oh Rafe, you only live once," She started to laugh, "Ok, well in your case maybe twice."  
  
Rafe stopped, grabbed Lucy's arm and looked at her with a look of shock, "You know? You know that I was…"  
  
"An Angel?" Lucy whispered, "Yeah, Alison kinda let it slip out when you were gone."  
  
They started walking again, "I'm actually glad you know. I was going to tell you since I'm human now but I didn't know how to do it."  
  
"Well, I do know now and I'm a little mad at myself for not figuring it out before. Que Cerra Cerra!"  
  
They got in line at the ice cream stand right behind Jamal and Marissa. "My dear Cousin, what are you going to do now that you are a free man again, like I have to ask?"  
  
"Do you think I should call her first or just go over there and knock on the door?"  
  
Jamal heard the conversion and turned around, "Rafe, if you're talking about Ali I'm afraid you're a little late."  
  
"What?!" Jamal had caught his attention.   
  
"I hate to tell you this bro, but she moved on. She went to Bermuda with Jack. They left yesterday."  
  
He turned to his cousin, "She couldn't! She wouldn't! Would she?" He didn't wait for an answer from her he needed to see for himself.   
  
He ran all the way to Alison's house. When he got there he knocked on the door and yelled her name, "Alison!! Alison, it's me please open up." When there was no answer he remembered that there was a key tucked in the lip of the light fixture on the porch. He opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"Alison? Alison?" He ran around the house looking for any sign of her. Then he saw a few brochures on the coffee table. There was something written on one of them:  
  
Jack,  
Here's the condo I told you about.   
Enjoy your stay in paradise with that blonde beauty of yours.   
I'm anxiously waiting to see what develops.  
  
Rafe plopped himself on the couch, "She did. She left me." He started to think back to what they said to each other outside of the Recovery Room:  
  
"All I want to do is take away that pain. I want to hold you and make love to you for the rest of our lives."  
  
"I really, REALLY want that too but Rafe it can never be like it was before. I realized that last night."  
  
"What can I do to make this better, Alison?"  
  
"I don't know, Rafe. I don't know if you can."   
  
"Rafe, you left before…" Lucy walked in the still opened door and then noticed he was upset about something, "What is it? What happened?"  
  
He handed her the brochure he was still holding, "Alison's gone. She's with Jack in paradise. Jamal was right, she moved on."  
  
She quickly looked over the brochure then threw it on the table, "No, I don't believe it. That note proofs nothing."  
  
Lucy sat down next to him, "What am I suppose to do Luce?" His hands were cradling his head.  
  
She lifted his chin, "I'll tell you what you'll do. Step 2, Go after her!"  
  
"What? Do you mean go to Bermuda and find her?"  
  
"Exactly Rafe. Go there and sweep her off her feet. Kiss her and hug her and tell her that you can't live without her."  
  
"But she's…"  
  
Lucy covered his mouth, "No buts. Alison still loves you. I know this just like I know the sky is blue. She loves you, so will you just get up off your butt and go get her!" She stood up and started to pull him up off the couch.   
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure there's a plane ticket waiting for you. I'll take care of it, that's what cousins are for."  
  
Rafe stood in front of her not knowing what to say, "Lucy!"  
  
"Will you go already or I might just have to knock some sense into that thick head of yours."  
  
He hugged her quickly and ran out the door, "Thanks!"  
  
She yelled back, "Your welcome!! Man oh man! He didn't even give me a chance to say Ta. That's twice in one day, I must be slipping." 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AURTOR'S NOTE: I liked the idea of Jack and Alison going away. So I borrowed the idea from the show.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Jack stood in the living room of the condo waiting for Alison. It was a beautiful place. It was small compared to the other places along the same strip of beach but it was perfect for Jack and Alison. It had two bedrooms. One wall of the living room was almost entirely made of windows that looked out onto the beach. He stood there watching the tides roll in. He looked towards the door to Alison's room, "Are you ready yet, Ali?"   
  
"Almost. You know Jack these things the magazine sent are well…"  
  
Jack went to the door, "What is something wrong? Don't tell me they don't fit, cause I had to guess on the size."  
  
"No, they fit fine, it's just well…they're not really me."  
  
"Well, you know Alison, you are a model now. You have to remember that during photo shoots you are suppose to be like a totally different woman sometimes."  
  
"Alright! Well, I'm ready. Here I come." Alison opened the door and walked out. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a small black leather bikini with fringe.   
  
"Jack, what? What is it?" Jack was just standing there staring at her, "Is it the make-up? Cause I thought that with the whole biker-chick thing it would work."  
  
"No! It's…you were right that really isn't you."  
  
She playfully pushed him, "Jack Ramsey you stop that or I might just leave and go home."  
  
They both started to laugh, "Ok, Ok. Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." They walked out of the glass doors onto the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alison was in the surf playing around as Jack snapped picture after picture. After the first few days she had finally gotten the hang of posing for pictures. She was now in a multi-colored halter-top and a pair of daisy dukes.   
  
"That's great, Ali. I think we can take a break for dinner now and then you can change again and we can get some great night time shoots." He turned around and started placing his things back into his camera bag.  
  
"Good! I'm starving! I think I'll make a big double cheeseburger, lots of French fries and then a huge chocolate milkshake."  
  
Jack looked up and started walking to where Alison was standing by the water's edge, "Alison, with that frame of mind you'll never make it as a super-model."   
  
Alison pulled his arm, "You know what Mr. Jack "I'm big photographer guy" Ramsey?" She dragged him into the water and pushed him in.  
  
"Oh, you didn't!!" He was sitting about a foot deep in the crystal blue water.   
  
"But I did." Alison started laughing as Jack tried to stand up when a wave crashed into him and knocked him down again.  
  
They were both laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Alison held out her hand to help Jack up. He took it and pulled her into the water. She fell in face first. As she pulled herself up she gave Jack a dirty look and then busted up laughing.  
  
Standing up out of the surf and extending her hand to help him up, "Ok I think we're even now Jack. How about I make those burgers? I really am hungry."  
  
"Alright. I guess we're even!"  
  
Jack picked up his camera bag and headed back to the condo with Alison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had finished dinner and Alison went to her room to clean herself up, change into another outfit and change her make-up. When she was finally ready it was almost dusk. There was going to be a full moon that night and Jack was very excited about getting some really beautiful shots. They headed down over the sand dunes to the ocean shore. Alison was wearing a completely snow white bathing suit with a very shire white flowing robe. She decided to add some body glitter for this outfit. Jack set his camera bag down and started rummaging through it.   
  
"Hey, Alison. I forgot the film back at the condo. Stay right here, I'll be back in just a minute." He ran back to the condo.  
  
Alison waited for Jack to return. She walked along the water and playfully dipped her toes in. He was taking longer then she expected.  
  
Meanwhile Rafe had finally made it to Bermuda. "Ok, I think this should be the place." Rafe looked down at the brochure that he took from Alison's house. He looked up at the condo about 100 yards away. He walked over a sand dune and looked out over the ocean as the sun started to set. This was the first time he had ever seen the ocean in real life and it took his breathe away.   
  
He stopped to take it in, "My god, that's so beautiful!" Just then he noticed a white figure. "Angel!" He knew in an instant that it was his angel.   
  
He stood there watching her walk so gracefully back and forth. He laughed as she dipped her toes ever so slightly into the water. He was so in love with her that he could just watch her for hours and never get tired of it. "And I thought the ocean was beautiful, it was nothing on Alison."   
  
He finally decided that he needed to be closer to her and hold her. He started to make his way towards her. She looked up and for a second Rafe thought she saw him, "Jack!" Rafe stopped and then noticed Jack walking towards her. "You know what? You were so right, I do feel like a totally and completely different woman now."   
  
"Ali, that's exactly what I want."  
  
Rafe let out breath like it was his last. He sadly turned around and headed for home. 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AURTOR'S NOTE: The songs I used in this chapter all have the name and the artist at the end of each song.  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Rafe sat at the bar finishing what was his fourth shot of scotch. He put the glass down, "Hey Victor, could I get a refill here?"  
  
"Rafe, I think you've had enough. Do you want to talk about? I am a very good listener."  
  
"Well Victor, It's a long story!"  
  
Victor walked around to the other side of the bar and pulled up a stool next to Rafe, "Rafe, Monk already told me about Livvie and everything she's done. I'm sorry you have to go through this."  
  
"It's over Victor. Our marriage was never legal in the first place."  
  
Victor put a comforting hand on Rafe's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You know what it's ok. Livvie's getting the help she needs and well I lost…." Rafe put his head down on the bar.  
  
"Rafe, you know you don't have to lose her. She will get better and then you two can…"  
  
"Wait. This isn't about Livvie. I'm not drowning my sorrows in scotch because of her."  
  
"Then what is it Rafe? You can tell me."  
  
"Alison! It's Alison. I love her so much it hurts."  
  
"Well, That's not a problem, Rafe. Love is the greatest thing that anyone can ever have."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but not when the one you love has found comfort in the arms of another man." Rafe turned to Victor and grabbed his arms, "Victor, I'd gave up everything I ever had to be with her again. To just touch her one more time and…" Rafe turned back to his drink, "And I thought she felt the same way."  
  
"How do you know that she doesn't feel that way?"  
  
"I went to see her but she said she feels like a different. She said she feels like a completely different woman."  
  
"Rafe, don't tell me you're giving up?" Rafe spun around in his chair to face the voice that just talked to him.  
  
"Lucy…I…She…" He didn't know what to say to his cousin.  
  
Lucy sat down on the other side of him, "No Rafe! You are giving up. That's what it looks like to me. You are sitting here drowning you thoughts in a glass of," Lucy picked up his glass and gave it a sniff, "Scotch."  
  
"Lucy, she's with Jack. She said she's a completely different woman now."  
  
"Rafe, look at me," She grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes, "Look at me! I know better then anyone what Alison was going through when you were with…" Lucy didn't hold back a shiver that came whenever she thought of her stepdaughter. She shook of the thought and went back to her point, "You know what? Alison never stopped loving you and I know she still hasn't stopped."  
  
"But she's with Jack now!"  
  
"And you were with Livvie but that didn't stop her from fighting for you."  
  
"Ok, so if you're the expert, what do I do now?"  
  
"Step 3! Fight!"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Lucy had that gleam in her eye again, "Well, I do have a few ideas." Lucy grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled him away, "Come on! We have to get to work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early morning and Jack was already on the beach setting up his things. "Hey Jack!" Alison came walking up from the house, "I found this portable stereo in the condo. I thought it would be nice to have some music while we work."  
  
"Great idea, Ali! You get that set up while I finish this."  
  
"Ok," Alison kneeled down on the sand with the radio. "Alright! Let's see what we can get here." She started going through tuner trying to find a station that would come in. She stopped when she heard on come in clear:  
  
  
Baby you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven   
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven   
Oh, once in your life you find someone   
Who will turn your world around   
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me   
Oh, there's lots that I could say   
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way (Heaven by Bryan Adams)  
  
Alison quietly said to herself, "No. To close to home. Let me see if I can…" She tried finding another station:  
  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you (Wherever You Will Go by The Calling)  
  
Again, quietly to herself, "Um, No! What else is here?" She continued to search through the stations:  
  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?   
Ooh heaven is a place on earth   
They say in heaven love comes first   
We'll make heaven a place on earth   
Ooh heaven is a place on earth (Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle)  
  
She really couldn't listen to that song, "Hey Alison! How's the radio search coming?"   
  
"Um…I'm still looking. Give me a second." She wasn't going to stop until she found a song that didn't remind her of Rafe:  
  
  
You came into my life   
Sent from above   
When I lost the hope   
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you   
Boy you're right on time   
Angel of Mine (Angel of Mine by Monica)  
  
"Ok, definitely not that one," She again changed the station:  
  
  
I love how your heart beats whenever I hold you   
I love how you think of me without being told to   
I love the way your touch is always heavenly   
But, darling, most of all  
I love how you love me (I Love How You Love Me by The Paris Sisters)  
  
Alison looked up to the sky, "What are you trying to do to me?"   
  
"Hey Ali, I'm already for ya."  
  
"Ok!" One more time she changed the station on that radio:  
  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey (Underneath Your Clothes by Shakria)  
  
"Ok, you know what I think I'll just put a CD in here." She opened up the stereo, "Oh, there's one already in here. Ok, well it was to be better than the radio." She pressed play and went over to where Jack was all set up.   
  
The CD was loading very slowly. "Ok, lie down on the blanket, Alison." As she got down on the blanket and Jack started taking pictures, the CD finally started:  
  
  
  
I cried a tear, you wiped it dry   
I was confused, you cleared my mind   
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me   
And held me up and gave me dignity   
Somehow you needed me   
You gave me strength to stand alone again   
To face the world out on my own again   
You put me high upon a pedestal   
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me, you needed me   
And I can't believe it's you   
I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there   
And I'll never leave, why should I leave?  
I'd be a fool 'cause I finally found someone who really cares   
You held my hand when it was cold   
When I was lost you took me home   
You gave me hope when I was at the end   
And turned my lies back into truth again   
You even called me "friend"   
You gave me strength to stand alone again   
To face the world out on my own again   
You put me high upon a pedestal   
So high that I could almost see eternity   
You needed me, you needed me   
You needed me, you needed me (You Needed Me by Anne Murray)  
  
"Alison! Hey Alison!" She was totally engrossed by the song and forgot about Jack.  
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
"Alison, what is it?"  
  
Alison walked over to the radio and just stared at it like something was going to miraculously come out of it. "It's that song!" She turned to Jack, "I have to go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Jack, I need to go home!"  
  
"But Alison we still have three days left before we go back to Port Charles."  
  
"I can't wait. I'm sorry, but I have to. Please understand."  
  
"Rafe?!"  
  
"Yes, I don't know but I think he needs me Jack. I hope this doesn't ruin the job or anything."  
  
"No! It's ok Ali, I understand. You need him too. Don't worry, I think I have enough pictures to satisfy the magazine. You just go get your man," He gave her a smile, "While I relax here in paradise for the next three days."  
  
Alison gave him a huge hug, "Oh, Jack! You are the greatest best friend a girl ever had."  
  
Jack pulled her away, "Ok, Ok! You get going!"  
  
Alison ran back to the house to get her things, "Thanks Jack."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed was in the black and white hallway between Heaven and Hell watching Alison rush back to Port Charles. "Alright Son, now it's up to you."  
  
"Very nice, Edward!" Ed took his attention from the screen to watch James as he approached and watched the monitor, "How disgustingly sweet. You may have won your son's soul back but he still isn't with her. Do you really think that radio trick will work, Edward. Last time I checked, Rafe was getting drunk after finding out that his 'ANGEL'," James snickered as he said it, "ran off with another guy."  
  
Ed pointed his finger at James, "I knew it, James!"  
  
James turned around very cocky and took a seat in the black chair, "Knew what?"  
  
"I knew you had to have something to do with Rafe and that note and then that scene he saw."  
  
"You have proof of that?"  
  
Ed slowly got in his white chair, "What is it, James? You afraid I'll find some?"  
  
James jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, "NEVER!!" He calmed himself down a bit then continued, "It wasn't me my overly righteous enemy. There's evil all around," He spun around with his arms waving around the room, "It's it wonderful!" He went over to the monitor again and pointed at it, "Take that beautiful vixen, Livvie. Even if your Rafe and that toothache of a blonde do get together again, she'll find a way to destroy their nauseating happiness." James starts to walk down the black part of the hallway happily skipping and humming, "It's a wonderful after-life, Edward!" Then James disappeared behind a black door.  
  
"You're up to something, James and I'll find out what it is. You can count on that!" Ed left behind a white door and went back to his office. 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
Alison's plane finally landed and she couldn't wait to call Rafe. As she left the gate she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello!" Alison was shocked to hear a voice other then Rafe's at Livvie's apartment.  
  
"Kevin?! Hi…um…is Rafe there? I really need to talk to him."  
  
"No, he's not here Alison. He's staying with Lucy and me at the lighthouse."  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Well, we sent Livvie to The Sanitarium so she could get the help she needs and Rafe didn't feel right staying here."  
  
"So why are you there?"   
  
"I'm just getting some things for Livvie."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kevin. This must be so hard for you. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I'm the one that's sorry, Alison. If I just saw the signs maybe I could have helped her before she caused all this damage, especially to you."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up. No one really realized or saw what was going on with Livvie. I mean I was her best friend and I never saw it coming."  
  
"Well, I better get these things to her. Maybe it'll make her more comfortable while she's there."  
  
"You are a good father Kevin."  
  
"Thanks Alison"  
  
"Bye." Alison hung up and decided to call the lighthouse.  
  
The answering machine picked up. It was Kevin's voice, "Hi you reached Kevin," Then came Lucy's voice, "And Lucy. We're not in and you know what to do after the beep, Ta!"  
  
"Hi, It's Alison! I'm trying to get a hold of Rafe…um…could you call me when you get this? Thanks, bye!"   
  
She put the phone back in her purse, "Oh, Livvie. What happened? If I'm going to ever put this behind me I have to confront you once and for all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alison waited at the airport pick-up area, when the limo pulled up. The front passenger window went down. "Miss Barrington!"  
  
Alison went to the window and looked in, "John, I told you, you don't have to all me that. Call me Alison."  
  
John, Amanda Barrington's new chauffer, stepped out of the limo and walked over to help Alison with her bags, "Is this all of them Miss…I'm sorry…Alison?  
  
"Yeah that's all of them." She helped get the last bag in. Then John opened the back door so she could get in.  
  
John got in and started to drive, "Thank you for picking me up, John. I know it's your day off. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's really no problem. So, do you want to go straight home or go to the mansion first?"  
  
"Actually, if it's ok could we go to The Sanitarium first? I need to see an old friend."  
  
"You got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo pulled up in front of The Sanitarium. "Here we are!"  
  
Alison looked out the window at the building with a dazed look, "Yeah we are."  
  
John turned around to talk to his passenger, "Are you going to be long?"  
  
"No, I should be quick."  
  
"Alright then I'll wait for you right here."  
  
Alison opened the door to get out, "Thanks."  
  
She went in the building and proceed to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to visit a patient. Livvie Locke."  
  
The nurse looked at a chart on the desk, "Yes, Miss Locke is in the day room right now. I'll take you there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alison followed the nurse down the hall to a door. The nurse held the door open. The door must have weighted 50 pounds, Alison guessed it was so it was harder for the patients to runaway. "She's right over there." The nurse pointed to a row of big over sized chairs that were bolted to the floor.  
  
"Thank you." Alison walked over to see Livvie. She was sitting in one of the chairs with her feet curled up underneath her and watching the TV that about five other people were surrounding.  
  
Livvie looked up to see Alison in front of her, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Alison sat down in the chair next to her, "I wanted to see how you were."  
  
"Why should you care? You stole my husband from me and what now you're rubbing my nose in it."  
  
"It's not like that Livvie, and you know it. We were once friends and I still do care what happens to you. I really want you to be happy."  
  
"Why don't you take your sugary sweet innocents out of my face. Go bother someone who actually likes cavities."  
  
"Alright," Alison got up and started to walk away then she changed her mind, "You know what Livvie? It didn't have to be this way. I thought we'd be friends forever. Don't you remember when we use to dream about having little girls that would grow up together like sisters."  
  
"Well, I guess that dream ended when you destroyed my life."  
  
"I'm sorry things had to end up this like this. I just hope you listen to the doctors and get yourself better."  
  
"I'm fine, Ali, so why don't you just go jump into my husband's bed you slut."  
  
"You know you did this to yourself. So if you're going to blame anyone start with looking in the mirror." With that Alison turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed sat at his desk watching a monitor that showed the little confrontation that Alison and Livvie were having.  
  
"Boy Son, you sure did pick an amazing one. She really is an angel on earth."  
  
Ed turned off the TV and walked around his desk.   
  
"After everything Livvie did to Alison, she can still care what happens to her. I only wish Livvie could see it. Only if her head wasn't so clouded with hate and evil….wait….evil." Something came to him.   
  
Ed rushed over to some filing cabinets and started searching, "Got it!" He pulled out a dark blue file.  
  
He started looking through it, "I got you now, James."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe and Lucy walked into the lighthouse, "Lucy, are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Of course it will work, Rafe. You just have to remind her of the love you've shared." Lucy handed Rafe the phone, "So are you ready?"  
  
Rafe took the phone and pulled out the brochure. He found the phone number on it and dialed.  
  
"Hi, Jack Ramsey."  
  
"Jack, It's Rafe. Could I please speak to Alison?"  
  
"Sorry Rafe, she's not here."  
  
"What?! Where is she?"  
  
"She went back to Port Charles."  
  
"Really?! Why?"  
  
"She said something about you needing her."  
  
"Thanks." Rafe hung up the phone and looked at his cousin.  
  
"Rafe? What is it?"  
  
"She on her way back."  
  
"What?! She can't! Not yet!" Lucy noticed the blinking light on her machine. She pressed play.  
  
On the machine was Alison's voice. Rafe was glued to the machine listening to the sound of his angel: "Hi, It's Alison! I'm trying to get a hold of Rafe…um…could you call me when you get this? Thanks, bye!"   
  
At the end of the message was a time stamp that said: "Monday, 4:30 p.m."  
  
Rafe and Lucy looked at the clock. It was 5:07.  
  
Rafe looked at his cousin with panic, "I'm going to look like a complete idiot." Rafe ran out of the house as fast as he could. 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
In the hallway between Heaven and Hell, Ed is leaning up against the white chair as James comes strolling towards him. Ed has the file from before and is swinging it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Now what's that, Edward?" James looked at the file that Ed was playfully swinging.   
  
He brought it up as if he had forgot all about it, "Oh, this? This is just a dream file."  
  
"Dreams? Don't tell me you are snooping through peoples dreams for a cheat thrill."  
  
"Actually, you see, what Alison said to Livvie got me to thinking."  
  
"Really, Edward? I didn't realize that you angels were capable of thinking."  
  
"Oh James, you keep laughing now because you won't be for long. Would you like to know what turned up in my little research?"  
  
"If I said no would that actually stop you?"   
  
"Good James, you're learning." Ed walked slowly around his counter-part, "You know as well as I do that the lives on Earth are very fragile and everything happens for a reason. If you change one thing, it can change everything."  
  
"Your point?" James moved to the black chair and sat down.  
  
"My point is: I did some looking and as it turns out Rafe would have been granted a full life on Earth with Alison. Alison would have never been in trouble with those candles. And here's the topper….Right about now Rafe and Alison would be exchanging vows in front of their family and friends, but guess would have been standing on Alison's left?" Ed didn't wait for an answer, "Livvie! That's right, they would still be friends."  
  
"So your boy or one of those inept angels must have screwed up while they were down there."  
  
"Guess again!"  
  
"Edward, I'm honored that you think I could have had such a evil devious plan, but it wasn't me. Maybe our Miss Locke still has Master Caleb on the mind."  
  
Ed just looked at James with a grin. "I'm sorry Edward, I'd love to stay and chat more but I've got places to go and people to burn." James tried to get up out of his seat but couldn't. It was like he was glued in place."  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Ed moved behind him and whispered in his ear, "Having trouble?"   
  
Ed couldn't help but laugh at the site of James struggling to get up, "You've been caught. You remember what they do to you down there when your mission fails and you get caught. You get suspended."  
  
Ed again presented the file he had been holding, "Well, since I have a captive audience," he chuckled, "I think I'll finish."  
  
"I looked into our files to find the point where everything started to change. As it turns out it was in this little file," Ed waved the file inches from James' face.  
  
"Livvie had a unscheduled visitor in one of her dreams back in January of this year," Ed opened the file and started looking through it, "Shall we see who that was?"  
  
He looked up from the file to give James a sad look, "Oh…naughty naughty James."  
  
"It looks like you've been planning to get Rafe's soul a very long time. Tell me, was it when Caleb was killed or was it when you were killed by your own stupidity?" Ed put up his hand, "Oh don't answer that, since you can't move your mouth anyway."  
  
James was trying hard to say something, anything the whole time but he couldn't. His lips were sealed shut.  
  
"You know, James, revenge will eat at you until there's nothing left. Oh, why such a down look? You should be proud of yourself. You've done a lot of damage in a short time. You've broke up a happy couple; you almost killed many innocent lives, including Alison's. And you kept Livvie under your spell for seven months, but that's over now. The big guys have lifted it.  
  
Ed starts to clap, "I applauded you, James. You have been a formidable enemy," He again gets behind James and whispers in his ear, "But I think you forgot that good always triumphs over evil."  
  
James is finally able to get his lips apart, "The spell may be off my little vixen but that doesn't mean she'll ever be like that Alison of yours."  
  
"You can go now James." Ed waved goodbye as James just disappeared. 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of the lines I borrowed from the show. They were so beautiful that I had to use them again.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18   
  
  
Alison couldn't wait to get inside her house and take a nice long bath. It had been such a long day. First the plane ride back wasn't the greatest, then the whole Livvie thing. She just needed to relax.   
  
When she walked through the door she was surprised to see pink rose petals all over the living room. There were unlit candles all over as well.   
  
"Wow! Rafe must have done this."  
  
She walked to the center of the living room where a table was set up. The table was set for two and on one plate was a single pink rose. In the center of the small tables was a medium sized box with ribbons and bows on it.  
  
"I wonder what's in here." She picked up the box, "It's to big to be jewelry and really heavy." She put the box down and turned as she heard the sound of someone bursting through the door.  
  
"Rafe!" She hurried over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I left and said those things to you. It was the pain talking."   
  
Alison pulled away from the hug to look into his eyes, "I love you and our love is still here," Alison put her hand over her heart, "And I always have and always will. I was kidding myself. I could never lose the feelings I have for you or forget them. It's there every moment of every day."  
  
"Alison!" Rafe leaned in to kiss her awaiting lips, "Is that why you came back early?"  
  
"Yes! Everything was reminding me of you. Every single song that came on the radio, it was like each song was about us and our love."  
  
"Angel," Rafe again kissed her, "I love you so much. I thought I lost you. I thought you and Jack were…"  
  
Alison put her fingers up to Rafe's lips to stop him. He loved the feel of her fingers touching him, "No Rafe! I could never and WILL NEVER love anyone like I love you. You are the other half of my heart. We are one heart and one soul, forever." She replaced her fingers with her lips for a quick kiss.  
  
"And ever!" Rafe said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Angel, I…"   
  
Alison again put her fingers over his mouth to stop him from talking, "Shhh…" They came together for one more long passionate kiss.  
  
As they pulled away to catch their breath, they smiled at each other. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Anything! Anything for you Angel."  
  
"Did you do all off this by yourself?" Alison turned around so she could view the beautifully decorated room.  
  
"Well, Lucy did help."  
  
She held his hand and lead him to the table, "This is so amazing. It's beautiful! But Rafe, What's this?" Alison picked up the box and held it up.  
  
Rafe laughed, "You weren't suppose to be here yet. I had it all planned out."  
  
She smiled at him, "You did? Could I see?"  
  
"Ok well, give me a minute."   
  
Alison walked over to the door, "Ok, I'll go outside then come back in like I'm just coming home."  
  
"Alright come in just like you did before," Rafe couldn't help but kiss her again, as she walked out of the door.  
  
Alison waited outside the door. She was very anxious to get in, "Can I come in yet?"  
  
Rafe yelled back, "One more second!" Rafe finished lighting the last of the candles then turned down the lights, "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Alison walked in the door and saw the room again. It was more beautiful then before, with the lights down and candles all over.  
  
Rafe walked out from the hallway with even more pink roses in his hand.  
  
"Oh Rafe!" Alison tears in her eyes.  
  
He gave her the roses, "Ok," Rafe grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her toward the table, "Then I was going to sit you down a give you a glass of champagne, but I was suppose to get that from Lucy at the lighthouse."  
  
"That's ok. We don't need any champagne. We have each other." Alison leaned in and kissed him. She then picks up the box, "And what's this, Rafe?"  
  
"Oh, ok. Well why don't you open it."  
  
Alison got very excited because she loved presents. She opened the box and was shocked to see what was inside, "A rock?! You got me a rock."  
  
"Just wait," Rafe sat her down in a chair and got down on both his knees to meet her eye to eye.  
  
He slowly took of the wedding band he was wearing and placed it on the table, "Alison, there are two reasons I can't wear this anymore. The first is that my marriage with Livvie was never actually legal. I found that out a few days ago. It makes so much sense because of the second reason," He took the box that she was still holding on her lap, "This rock!"  
  
Alison was now crying, "The rock?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Yeah, you see this is one of the rocks that we used at our wedding. I made a vow to YOU and that's why, I believe, my marriage to Livvie was never valid. We were married under the eyes of God and he wouldn't and couldn't let me marry anyone else but you. My heart, my love, my wife, my Alison, MY angel!"  
  
"Oh, Rafe!" Alison slid off the chair to meet Rafe on the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on the small of her back and brought her lips to his.  
  
"Alison, this rock is like our ring. Forever and always."  
  
"That's so sweet, but…um…Rafe…you know I don't think this will fit on my finger."  
  
They laughed as the brought their lips together again, "I promise, the next time we get married, I'll be the one to ask you and I will give you the perfect ring."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, Alison." Rafe stood up and then help her up. He swept Alison up off her feet and carried her over to a pile of pillows and pink roses petals. He kissed her the whole way and then stopped to gently place her on the pillows and petals.   
  
When she was down and comfortable he looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and then pulled him down closer to her to kiss her lips. 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Alison was rested on a pile of pillows and rose petals. She slowly unbuttoned Rafe shirt as he worked on hers. There lips interlocked with such passion that neither one could ever live without. They were one, body and soul.  
  
Rafe slip his hand from Alison's neck to the button on her blue jeans. She quivered with every touch. That's what she loved so much about making love with him, the way he touched her so gently and lovingly. It was shire ecstasy.  
  
Rafe was struggling with the buttons on her jeans. "What is there like a hundred of these damn things?" Rafe thought to himself. Alison must have realized his inpatients with her jeans so she gently placed her hands on his to give him a little help with the pesky problem he was having.  
  
"Oh Alison!" He started kissing every inch of her body that was already bare.  
  
"I love you, Rafe!" His lips found their way back to hers, and then the phone rang…  
  
He paused for a moment to say, "Did you hear something?"  
  
"Nothing worth getting up for!"   
  
Their lips met again as the answering machine picked up, "Rafe!! I know you're there with that little blonde tramp."  
  
Rafe immediately stopped what he was doing to prevent Alison from enduring anymore of Livvie's hatred, "That's enough, Livvie. Alison never did anything to you except be your friend."  
  
"She took everything that ever belonged to me!"  
  
"The sooner you realize that YOU are your own worst enemy and that you lost everything because of the things you did the sooner you can get the help you need and maybe, just maybe, you can get better."  
  
"What do you know? You're just a loser fallen angel that fell into the first bed that came your way. Every time you kiss that slut just remembers the wild sex you had with ME over and over again!"  
  
He wasn't even going to respond to that. He just hung up the phone and walked over to Alison and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that."  
  
Alison moved to the couch and started straightening herself up, "It's ok Rafe. I do realize that she is really REALLY troubled and sick. I really wish she does get better."  
  
Rafe sat down next to her and started kissing her shoulder, "God, how did I get so lucky?"   
  
He looked into her eyes and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, "You are the most amazing person …woman that I've ever met. You care so much about people. That's one of the reasons I fell so in love with you. You have a warm caring heart that just made me melt."  
  
"Yeah, I only wish that I could have helped her in someway, she was after my best friend."  
  
"See that's it! After everything she's done to you…to us, you can still be her friend."  
  
Alison stood up and started pacing the living room floor, "Whoa Wait!! I didn't exactly say that. I do want her to be, well, normal and sane again, but I don't think I could like be her friend again. I mean, so much has happened and she hates me so much. Even if I tried…or wanted to be friends with her again how could I get passed the fact that she wanted me dead? She tried to kill me Rafe."  
  
Rafe walked over to her and grabbed her hand to stop her pacing, "Alison, something happened? I can see it in your eyes. Tell me."  
  
"Well…before I came here I stopped at the sanitarium to try and…I don't know maybe mend some fences with Livvie. I only wanted to tell her that, you know, I'd be here if she needed me when she isn't…"  
  
"When what?"  
  
"Well, when she isn't so crazy, but she treated me so…"  
  
Rafe put his arms around her, "It's ok! It's ok Angel, I understand, but I know that with my Dad up there looking down on us he'll make sure that Livvie somehow gets better and doesn't bother us again. I'm sure of it."  
  
Alison glazed into his loving eyes, "I hope so, but do you really think he can do it? Because you know that's a pretty big job, it is after all Livvie we're talking about."  
  
"Angel, you forget that Ed can do anything if he puts his heart and soul into it after all he is MY father!" He gave her that grin of his as he said it.  
  
She smiled back at him and brought their lips together once more.  
  
As they kissed the clock on the wall chimed to signal the top of the hour. He reluctantly looked to see what time it was, "It's getting late, Alison, I better get back to the lighthouse. I ran out of there so quickly when I heard your message, I bet Lucy is dying to find out what happened."  
  
"And talking to Lucy can get very tiring. And it's not a good idea to keep her in suspense. You don't know what she'll do if she has to wait to see if her plan worked."  
  
She walked him to the door. They kissed as he started to leave and she said, "Bye. Until tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm counting the seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed sat at his desk watching his son comfort Alison with hope that somehow, someway things would all work out. "…Ed can do anything if he puts his heart and soul into it after all he is MY father!"   
  
He smiled as he turned off the monitor and leaned back in his chair, "You're right kid. I am on the job. The spell may be off of Livvie but her head is still so clouded with hate that it won't let her see what's really in her heart."  
  
He stood up from his chair and walked over to a closet. He opened the door and pulled out a white lab coat, "Alright Livvie, It's time to start listening to that heart of yours."  
  
Ed turned and walked out of the office and slowly disappeared. 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Livvie sat curled up in a chair watching the other patients in the room. There was woman, about 25 years old, playing checkers with another patient. She was funny to watch. Every time her opponent jumped one of her checker pieces, she started screaming that spiders were crawling on the board. Then she would jump up onto the board and start stomping out the imaginary bugs. After she did that for about two minutes she would sit down and continue playing. This went on and on all day long.   
  
Livvie couldn't believe she was stuck there with 'loonies'. She just sat in her chair, never talking to anyone.  
  
"Alright Livvie, it's time to see the doctor," Livvie stopped her study of the other patients to look up at the nurse.  
  
"I'm not going. I don't need a shrink. Shrinks are for crazy people, like bug woman over there," Livvie pointed to the woman she was watching who just started screaming again.  
  
"No arguments Miss Locke. If you don't go now you can stay here and join the group session that's about to begin. It's up to you. You know in the doctor's office you don't have tosit and listen to the other patients."  
  
"FINE!!! I'm going."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Livvie strolled into the doctor's office with the biggest chip on her shoulder and sat down in a chair in the corner of the office.  
  
The doctor sat in his chair reading Livvie's file. He put the file down and walked around to the front of his desk, "Hi Livvie. Can I call you Livvie?"  
  
Livvie shrugged her shoulders, "It's my name."  
  
"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. I'm Dr. Ed Grant. I'm filling in for Dr. Armstrong today."   
  
Ed turned around to pick up Livvie's file from his desk, "So I've been reading your file, I have to say you're quite a girl."  
  
Livvie didn't say a word. She first sat in the chair playing with a loose thread on her pants.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you're in here, Livvie?"  
  
She answered his question without looking up from her strand of cotton that held her attention, "Cause my father thinks I'm crazy like my mother and his brother."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
"What I think!?" She stood up and walked to chair closer to the desk, "What I think?!! No I don't think, I know. He put me in here because he doesn't care about me," Livvie plopped herself down in the leather covered chair in front of Ed, "Never did!"  
  
Ed turned around and sat down in a chair next to Livvie, "Alright, We'll get to that. But first, why don't you tell me about Livvie."  
  
"I'm not crazy!!"  
  
"No I mean why don't you tell me about your life."  
  
"What's to tell? I grew up without my father that cares soooo much. Then, well let me see, I was under the spell of a vampire that was obsessed with me. Then after I saved the whole town from him I was happy for awhile. Yeah I was happy until that bitch, Alison took my husband, made me lose my baby and then convinced everyone I was crazy. That's when my so-called loving father sent me to this hell-hole."  
  
"Ok, you said you were happy for awhile. Tell me about that, tell me why you were happy."   
  
"I had everything! My father, my friends and the greatest man!  
  
"Your husband?"  
  
"NO! I'm not talking about that ass."  
  
"Who then? Who was this great guy?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now!"  
  
"Ok! Then why don't you tell me about your friends."  
  
"You mean ex-friends!"  
  
"What happened with them, Livvie?"  
  
"Oh, it all started when," Livvie held up her hands and made quotation marks in the air, "My friend, Alison killed my father."  
  
"Wait! I thought you said your father brought you here."  
  
"He did!"  
  
"So Alison didn't kill your father!"  
  
"Well….no!"  
  
"Alright! So what happened after you thought she killed your father?"  
  
"I tried to tell everyone but no one would believe me."  
  
"That must have really hurt, everyone siding with the person you thought murdered your father."  
  
Livvie's attitude perked up. Someone finally saw what she had to deal with, "Yes!! It really hurt! My friends and family, even my step-mother sided with Alison."  
  
"With no one believing you what did you do?"  
  
"Well, the only thing I could do, I helped the investigation a little."  
  
"Did that help?"  
  
"No! Everyone still thought Alison was the perfect little angel."  
  
"That must have been awful. How did that make you feel?"  
  
"Mad as hell!"  
  
"When you started feeling that way what did you do?"  
  
"I lot of things but mainly I found Rafe….."  
  
"And……?"  
  
"And I made him marry me." A smile grin grew on Livvie's face.  
  
"Did he love you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why marry him?"  
  
"I wanted Alison to hurt like she hurt me."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Livvie's smile grew even bigger.  
  
"Ok well, let's recap everything you just said…"  
  
"You were happy. Then you thought your best friend killed your father, which she didn't. So you married a man that never loved you and lost your best friend and I'm presuming you lost that great guy you had too. Is that right?"  
  
"Um……well…..um…..Oh my god!" Livvie's smile turned into a look of shock.  
  
"Is something wrong, Livvie?"  
  
"I…I did this. Oh my god! What did I do?" A buzzer went off and Ed went behind his desk and turned it off.  
  
"I'm sorry, times up." Ed sat down behind the desk.  
  
Livvie jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of the desk, "No!! It can't be. You have to help me."  
  
Ed started writing in her file, "I'm sorry. We'll talk more next time."  
  
"Screw next time. I need your help now…Please!" Ed looked up to see the look of desperation on Livvie's face.  
  
"Doctor, please tell me, how do I get it all back?"  
  
"I can't answer that for you, only you can. BUT…I will tell you this, a band-aide can't fix a broken arm. You have to set the arm back in place before it can heal properly." 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Rafe opened the door to the lighthouse and waiting, impatiently, in the living room was Lucy.  
  
"Rafe?!" Lucy ran over to her cousin and pulled him into the house and over to the couch in a hurry, "So tell, TELL!"  
  
As Rafe sat down a huge grin started to form on his lips. Lucy saw it and smiled back, "Oh there's that smile! That HAS to be a good sign."  
  
Rafe's smile only grew bigger when she noticed it, "Well Luce, It was amazing!"  
  
"I knew, knew, knew it. I knew if you opened up her heart Alison would come running. So tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail!"  
  
Rafe chuckled, "Lucy, it was perfect. It was amazing. As soon as I walked in she was instantly back in my arms. It felt like she never left."  
  
"Oh Cousin, that's so…wait! If it went so good then tell me why you are here talking to me right now and not over there with Alison?"  
  
"Well," He furrowed his brow, "Livvie called and kind of ruined the mood."  
  
"That girl has so many problems, but you know what Rafe? I have a funny feeling that we won't have to worry about her anymore."  
  
"Livvie or no Livvie, nothing's gonna stop me from being with Alison."  
  
"So what do you have planned for you two tomorrow?"  
  
"Well nothing, I was just gonna wing it."  
  
"Wing it?! Oh no you don't! I have a wonderful idea."  
  
He let out a little laugh, "Of course you do."  
  
"I was going to take the girls to the shore while it's still warm out. You and Alison can come with. We'll have a picnic and walk the beach and…"  
  
Rafe interrupted her, "And build sandcastles?" He remembered the day he built one with Alison. That was definitely a day he would never forget.  
  
"Anything you want. It will be the first annual Coe/Kovich family outing"  
  
"You forgot Barrington."  
  
"Well," Lucy stood up from the couch; "It won't be Barrington for that much longer, now will it?" She gave him a quick wink and started to walk up stairs. "Good night, Cousin."  
  
"Good night, Lucy!" Rafe stood up and picked up the phone. He dialed Alison's number and waited for her to answer.  
  
"I miss you!"  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Wild guess!" Alison giggled, "Or it might have been the caller ID."  
  
"Oh, so Lucy invited us to go the beach tomorrow with her and girls. Do you wanna go?"  
  
"If I'm with you, then yes."  
  
"Great! We'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow. Is 7 o'clock ok?  
  
"Perfect! Hey Rafe?"  
  
"Yes, Angel."  
  
"Will you build me another sandcastle, just like before?" She started to giggle again.  
  
"Of course I will. You know that was the best day of my life!"  
  
"You mean your eternity! But Rafe, we'll have a thousand days just like that one and some that are even better."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Alison!"  
  
"And I love you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nurse walked into Livvie's room, "Ok, It's time to take your medicine."  
  
Livvie sat up and reached for her little cup full of pills, "Thanks!"  
  
The nurse waited to make sure Livvie took all of it and then wrote it down on her clipboard, "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Well, there is something. I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"I'll be my best!" 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
At exactly 7 o'clock in the morning the doorbell rang. Alison ran from the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Lucy, Hi! Come on in." Lucy walked in. There were a huge picnic basket and a big beach bag by the door.  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
Alison took one last look around, "Yeah, I think so! Um, where's Rafe?"  
  
Lucy picked up the basket as Alison put her beach bag on her shoulder. "Oh! You've gotta see this!" She grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her as they closed the door behind them.  
  
When they got to the car Lucy pointed to the back seat. There was Rafe in the center of the back seat with little Christina cuddled into his right side and Serena's head leaning on his left shoulder. They were all sound asleep.   
  
"That was to be the cutest site in the world," Alison got into the car as quietly as she could so they wouldn't wake up.  
  
Lucy slid into the drivers' seat, "Yeah it is! Christina wanted Rafe to seat with her then the girls got into an argument about who would sit next to him. So he just sat in the middle. As soon as I looked back they were all asleep."  
  
"Oh Lucy, I have to take a picture of that!" Alison pulled a camera out of her bag and took a picture of the three sleeping.  
  
Lucy started the car, "Ok, Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
As they drove Alison kept looking at the back seat and giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just…I just can't believe it Lucy!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's he here and I get a whole lifetime with him. He'll get to experience moments like this one," Alison again looked at him with the two sleeping children on each side, "Moments when there isn't a care in the world and you can just fall sleep during a road trip."  
  
"Alison, you two will have a hundred of these moments and you'll cherish everyone. The greatest ones will be when you two are together in the front and you'll turn around to see your kids sleeping together like little puppies."  
  
A huge smile grew on Alison's face, "OUR kids!!"  
  
Lucy glanced at Alison and saw her big grin. She couldn't help but smile, "Yeah and MY cousins!"  
  
"What about your cousins?" A voice from behind chimed in.  
  
They both quickly shot around o see Rafe and then they looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"We were just talking about you. Nothing you should concern yourself about!" Lucy answered.  
  
"Oh! Ok, I'll just go back to sleep then and you two can finish your girl talk."  
  
"Sounds good!" Alison laughed.  
  
"Wake me when we get there!" With that Rafe closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Alison watched him as he fell asleep again.   
  
"Could he get any cuter?!" Lucy said as she adjusted her rear view mirror.  
  
"Yes! Yes, he can!" Alison gave Lucy a little sinister smile and they burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alison and Lucy sat on a beach blanket watching Rafe and the girls play in the sand by the waters' edge. "Lucy, isn't it great to see those beautiful smiles?"  
  
"Yeah it is!" Lucy looked at her watched and noticed it was close to lunchtime, "I bet those little munchkins are getting hungry and don't even now it. Let's get lunch set up!"  
  
Alison picked up the picnic basket she brought and placed it in the center of the blanket. Lucy brought the small cooler over and pulled out a few bottles of water and a bowl of fruit salad. "Hey Lucy, where are the plates?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lucy turned around and reached into one of her bags, "Here they are!"  
  
"Thanks!" Alison reached into her basket and pulled out some sandwiches she made. They were each in their own zip-lock bag. Then Alison pulled out a tin full of her homemade cookies.  
  
Christina came running up, "Mommy! Mommy! Can I have a cookie?"  
  
Lucy picked up the tin, "Sweet Pea, these cookie are for dessert!"  
  
A small pout formed onto Christina's cute little face, "Ok Mommy!"  
  
"Where's my beach ball?" Christina turned to see what was happening over where her sister and cousin were playing.  
  
"I can't find my beach ball!" Rafe was looking all around and walking closer to where Alison, Lucy and Christina were.  
  
Rafe walked up to the little girl and swept her up in his arms and started tickling her, "Here it is!"  
  
Through her laughing, Christina managed to say, "I'm not a beach ball. I'm a little girl!!"  
  
Rafe stopped tickling her, "Oh, my mistake!" As he placed her back on the blanket he noticed the tin that Lucy set down, "Ummm, cookies!"  
  
As he reached for one Alison slapped his hand, "Rafe Kovich, don't you dare!"  
  
Christina chimed in and gave a little tug Rafe's shorts, "Yeah, those are for dessert!"  
  
Rafe bent down and looked into the girl's sparkling eyes, "Oh really!" He reached to tickle her again but she started running. He started after her.  
  
Lucy and Alison watched as Christina stopped about ten feet away to see if he was still after her. Rafe stopped, "I'll get you my pretty and all the cookies too!" He started wiggling his fingers into front of him.  
  
Christina started giggling again as she ran to the water where Serena was.   
  
"Rafe!" Lucy stood up and called to him. Rafe briefly stopped and turned to see his cousin, "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
He nodded his head, "Got-cha!" Then ran after Christina who was using Serena as a shield.  
  
Lucy sat back down, "Looks like he's having fun today."  
  
"He actually gets to live life, Lucy. He never got to do these type of things before."  
  
"I know, Alison. It's like watching a child the first time they go to the beach."  
  
"He's is like a big kid, isn't he? I guess that's why he's so good with them. He can really relate."  
  
"He'll be a great father someday."  
  
"I have the feeling that you are pushing for something, Lucy."  
  
Lucy put on a shocked expression and pointed to herself, "ME?! No!"  
  
"Yes you! All day you have been bringing up the subject of kids, and Rafe and kids, and me and Rafe and kids. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Wellllll, you two are just so cute and I can't help it if you two were meant for each other. And I can't help it if I can't wait for you two to get married and then I'll get to stay with my cousins when you two need some alone time. I just can't wait!!"  
  
"Lucy, you know it takes at least nine months!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy took the empty plates and them back in the basket, "Alison, that was the best picnic I've ever had."  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I would use the time to make everyone something that they would like."  
  
Christina picked up a cookie and took a small bite, "Like cookies!"  
  
Alison smiled at her, "Yes and cookies."  
  
Serena grabbed her little sister's hand and helped her stand up, "Mom, we're going to go look for some shells."  
  
"Ok, you two have fun," The girls started to walk away, "And Serena watch your sister, closely." Lucy stood up and brushed some sand off her legs, "Actually, wait! I'll go with you." Lucy looked down at her cousin, "That way you two have some time alone!"  
  
Alison had a bashful smile on her face as Lucy walked away with the girls, "What does she think we can do on a public beach?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's my cousin for ya!"  
  
"Yeah!" Alison started putting the rest of the lunch things away.  
  
"Alison?"  
  
"Yes, Rafe."  
  
"Why didn't you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Um," She keep put things in the basket trying to avoid his question.  
  
Rafe picked up the basket and put it to the side. "Alison? Was it a dream? Did you have a night mare?"  
  
"Well kinda. It was just Livvie's call was on my mind."  
  
He put her hands in his and moved in closer to her, "You know you don't have anything to worry about. I love you and only you." Rafe leaned in and gave her a little kiss on her lips.  
  
"I know that!" She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I just dreamt that Livvie and me were friends again. The way it use to be. I really miss that! You know, have someone to tell everything to."  
  
"You got me!"  
  
"Yes I do!" She gave him one more quick kiss, "But I can't really tell you about, well, you! It doesn't work that way."  
  
"Oh I get it."  
  
"Rafe! Rafe!" Christina came running up, "Look at this pretty shell I found."  
  
Rafe took the shell and looked at it, "Well it is pretty, almost as pretty as you!"   
  
Lucy and Serena came strolling up behind Christina, "Hey cousin, how are you at building sandcastles?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom said we could use these shell seas as decorations." Serena showed Alison the pale full of shells that they had collected.   
  
"Sounds like fun!" Rafe stood up and pulled Alison to her feet.  
  
They all started walking to the perfect spot to make the sandcastle. Alison picked up Christina and carried her, "Do you want to know a secret?"  
  
Christina bobbed her brown curls up and down; "Rafe built me a sandcastle one time. It was so big and beautiful that I wanted to live in it."  
  
"Was it as big as the ocean?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Can he build me one like that?"  
  
"If we all help out, then maybe."  
  
The five of them sat down in the sand and started to build their castle. They were all having a ball playing in the sand, taking pictures and most of all spending time together.   
  
As the sun as just preparing to make its' descent for the day the sandcastle was almost finished.  
  
Rafe pulled Christina into his lap, "Ok, it's time to put on the finishing touches."  
  
Christina got the shell that she had showed everyone earlier and put it on the highest tower on the castle.  
  
Lucy picked up the camera, "Oh it's just perfect! Ok family picture time!" Lucy went over to a young woman that was sitting on a towel just a few feet away, "I'm sorry to bother you but do you think you could take a picture of me and my family?"  
  
"Sure!" The woman took the camera and followed Lucy to the sandcastle.  
  
"Alright, let's get around the castle." Lucy kneeled behind the castle and to the right. Serena stood next to Lucy on the left. She was right behind the castle. Christina sat down on Lucy's knees. Rafe was on the other Serena also on his knees. Alison sat down next to him and lend into his arms. It was the perfect family portrait. They were all facing the sunset and had glows on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way home in the car the girls and Rafe were again in the back seat. Lucy looked back and saw that they were all sleep. "They really tired each other out!"  
  
"Either that our they just can't stay wake during long car rides. Lucy I never asked you, why could Kevin come?"  
  
"Oh he was going to but last night he got a call from the sanitarium. He decided that he should really spend the day with Livvie."  
  
"Oh," Alison got a sad little look on her face."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned, you know who. It was almost a perfect 'Livvie-free' day."  
  
"No, Lucy it WAS a perfect day. I couldn't have asked for a better time or better company."  
  
"I can't wait until you are officially part of the family."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"I can't help it. I told you! When I see two people like you and Rafe, who are made for each other, I can't and I won't stop until there is the happily ever after."  
  
Alison smiled, "You know, I can't wait until we're family too." 


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
  
NOTE: Thank you to Jenny for writing the letter in this chapter.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
The car pulled up Alison's house at about 10:30 at night. Alison opened the car door and started to get out, "Goodnight!"   
  
Rafe started to climb over Serena, "I'm gonna walk Alison to her door." He got out of the car and bent down to say something through the door to Lucy, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright Cousin, I'll wait right here!"  
  
Rafe walked over to the trunk of the car to help Alison with her bags. He grabbed her over sized beach bag and then closed the trunk door.  
  
When they got halfway down the walkway they heard the sound of peeling tires. They turned around to see only the smoke left behind by Lucy's car.  
  
Alison immediately started laughing.   
  
Rafe turned around to face her, "Oh is that funny? Lucy stranding me."  
  
She just nodded her head yes because she could stop laughing at Rafe's predicament. She finally got herself together, "That's Lucy!!"  
  
His face finally produced a smile, "Yeah it is." He looked up, "Well, at least it's a beautiful night. It'll make the walk back to the lighthouse a little more pleasant."  
  
Rafe walked up to Alison and kissed her, "I'm surprised that she didn't call up the universe and ask for some rain so you'd have to stay here."  
  
She leaned in and they gently and sweetly kissed again, "I'm not opposed to rain," He gave her a little grin, "but I really should get on my way. It's pretty late."  
  
"Ok! Goodnight Rafe!" They kissed again and he started to pull away.  
  
"Goodnight Angel!" He ran back for one more quick kiss.   
  
"Bye Rafe." Alison let out a little laugh as she pushed him to get going. She stood there and watched him as he strolled to the end of the walk. When he got to the sidewalk there was a sudden, loud crash of thunder from the sky.  
  
Rafe slowly turned around to see if Alison had the same shocked look on her face as he did. They looked at each other for a moment not believing that that's what they heard, when a second crash came they both burst into laughter.   
  
He slowly walked back to where Alison was, halfway down the walk, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Oh Lucy's good!!!"  
  
"Do you think my cousin is getting some sort of powers?"  
  
"I don't know about that, but maybe we should get inside before the rain starts."  
  
"Ok," Rafe leaned in to give her a small kiss when a huge curtain of rain started to pour down on them, "You had to say it!"  
  
They laughed as they ran to the front door. When they got there Alison reached into her purse to find her keys. Rafe couldn't help himself, he grabbed her arm and turned her around and started kissing her passionately as the rain fell over them.  
  
She let out, "Rafe?" With a breath while her lips were still on his.   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"It's still raining."  
  
"I hadn't noticed. Maybe we should get inside and…"  
  
She pulled her head away from his to look into his eyes, "And get out of these wet clothes!"  
  
Alison reached into her purse again to get her keys. As she walked to the door to unlock it she tripped over a big box that she hadn't notice was in her way, "What's this?"  
  
"I don't know but let's get out of the rain before it and us are soaked through."  
  
"Can you get it?" Alison opened the door so Rafe could carry the box in, "Just put it over there by the sofa."  
  
He set the box down and started looking at the label.  
  
"Rafe, who do you think sent it?"  
  
"I don't know. There's no address. It wasn't sent through the mail, someone had to deliver it and it has both of our names on it."  
  
"That's strange!"  
  
Rafe pulled out his pocketknife and brought it to the tape on the package, "Let's open it."  
  
"No wait! We should get out of these wet clothes first. We don't want to catch cold. I still have a lot of your clothes in the closet."  
  
Rafe went to change and Alison went to the bathroom to get a towel and dry her hair.  
  
A few minutes later Rafe was back in the living room in much drier clothes and waiting for Alison to emerge so together they could see what was in their package.  
  
When Alison finally came out of the bathroom she was wear a pair of pink pjs and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As always, she took Rafe's breath away.  
  
He stood up to greet her, "You look beautiful, as always!" He grabbed her hands and kissed each of them.  
  
"Thank you!" They sat down on the floor next to the box, "Have you been waiting for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to open it without you."  
  
She smiled at him and leaned over the box to kiss him, "You're so sweet. You do know that if it were reversed I would have looked inside."  
  
He smiled at her, "I know!"   
  
She playfully slapped him, "Rafe!" Alison started looking at the package, "Ok let's open it. Open it!"  
  
Rafe pulled out his pocketknife and cut the box open.   
  
Alison pulled back the flaps to see inside, "Oh wow!" She pulled out a set of massage oils.  
  
"Look at this," Rafe pulled out an expense bottle of champagne.  
  
There was also a big bottle of bubble bath and dozens of aromatherapy candles. Alison picked up one of the candles and held it to her nose, "That smells so good." She placed it under Rafe's nose so he could take in the wonderful scents.  
  
He took the candle, "I wonder who would send us all of this?"   
  
They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Lucy!"  
  
Alison reached in the box again and pulled out a flat gift-wrapped box, "Ooh, I wonder what this is?" She looked at the tag and got a little disappointed look on her face, "Oh, this is for you." She tossed the gift on to Rafe's lap.  
  
He started to open it and Alison tried to take a peek at what was inside but couldn't see, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's gonna fit me."  
  
Alison got a confused look on her face and Rafe held up the present that was inside.  
  
It was a very small shire white teddy, "Wow! That's beautiful. It's exactly what I would have picked out too. I'll have to make sure I take Lucy shopping with me, I love her taste."  
  
"There's a note here," Rafe pulled out an envelope that was inside the gift box.  
  
"Read it," Alison asked as she held the teddy up and looked at it.  
  
"Ok, Dear Rafe and Alison,  
This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I really don't know where to start. I guess I should first apologize to both of you for the pain that I caused. There is no excuse that could justify what I did to both of you but know that I truly regret everything I did.   
Alison, you were my best friend and I should have trusted that and I'm sorry I let my imagination runaway with me. I never deserved your friendship and I know that now. A best friend would have listened to you when you found the love of your life but I didn't do that. I didn't want to expect the fact that things were changing, but life is like that. It's always changing and you can change with it or get left behind. I allowed myself to get left behind. If I wasn't so busy trying to pull everything back to the way it was I would have realized just how much you and Rafe belong together. I should have never tried to break you two up. Even I can see that the love you two share is what fairy tales are made of. I have never known two people that have hearts as big as yours. There has been a darkness, a hole in my heart for too long. I hope that someday I can fix it. If I could have even a quarter of the heart that both of you have I'd be a better person. I know that you may probably forgive me but I don't know if I can forgive myself, at least not yet. I'm working on that. I've lost…correction…I've pushed away everyone that ever loved me. I have to respect myself before I can let love back in. I'm not ready to have love in my life again, but maybe I can help put some more in yours. I give you these things in a hope that someday, maybe, we can be friends again.  
Regretfully yours, Livvie Locke."  
  
Also in the envelope was a gold wedding ring, "PS Please take this ring and destroy it. It's a symbol of a Livvie I never what to see again."  
  
"Oh my god, Rafe! Is that for real?" Alison moved herself around so she could see the letter in his hands.  
  
"It looks it."  
  
"I wonder what made her realize her mistakes."  
  
"I don't know, but does it really matter. It seems like she's finally getting help."  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Alison took the letter out of his hands and set it down on the ground. Then she climbed into his lap, "It's just us! Finally there's nothing stopping us for being together and…"  
  
"And happy!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
They started kissing and Alison wrapped her legs around Rafe's waist.   
  
The kissing got a little heavier and Alison pulled away and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just wanna go change."  
  
"No!" Rafe fell back on the floor, "You just changed."  
  
"I know! I meant, I'll change into something," Alison bent down and picked up the white teddy, "A little more comfortable."  
  
"Oh!!!"  
  
Alison stated to walk away, "Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."  
  
Rafe jumped to his feet, "Make it 2!"  
  
"Alright!" Alison giggled as she opened the door to the bathroom. She kissed Rafe one more time before she closed the door behind her. 


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, don't claim to.  
  
RATING: PG13 -- perhaps some language and sexual references  
Chapter 24  
  
The lights were dimmed to a very soft glow. Rafe had lighted some candles around the room for some extra ambiance.   
  
He stood in the middle of the room and looked around, "Almost perfect!" Rafe walked over to the stereo and put on some soft music, "That's better!"   
  
He looked around the room one more time, "The lights are low…check. All the candles are still blazing…. Check. Soft, romantic music…check." Rafe walked over to a table and picked up a bottle of champagne," One bottle of champagne chilling and two glasses…check, check." He popped the cork and filled the glasses with the bubbly. "And soft, romantic music…check. Something's still missing," He furrowed his brow and scratched his head, "Oh I know…" Then he ran out of the room.  
  
The door of the bedroom was ajar and before Alison entered she called out, "Rafe? Are you ready?" When there was no answer she peeked her head in, "Rafe?"   
  
She was stunned be what the love of her life did for her, "Oh Rafe, he really is a romantic!" Alison picked up the glass of champagne that was waiting for her, "But where could he be?"  
  
As she took a sip a voice answered her, "I'm right here, Angel"  
  
Alison turned around and smiled at Rafe, "Where did you go?"  
  
He stood there a moment looking at her in the white, sheer negligee she was now wearing, "I forgot something."  
  
She slowly started toward him, "And what was that?"  
  
"I forgot how amazingly beautiful you are!"  
  
Alison blushed before she realized that he was hiding something behind his back, "Oh is that so?!" A devilish smirk grew on her face as she grew closer to him, "Do you wanna know what I think?"  
  
Rafe remembered that playful look in her eyes, so he went along, "And what might that be?"  
  
"I think that what you forgot is hidden behind your back." She gave him that look again and then poked him in the stomach, "What do you think of that, Mr. Rafe Kovich?"  
  
"I think…" Rafe looked up at the ceiling and then back into Alison's bright blue eyes, "That you just don't know how to take a compliment, Miss Barrington."  
  
"Oh is that right!?" Alison started to tickle Rafe's sides in hopes it would make him reveal what's behind his back.  
  
It worked!! Rafe had one pink rose. "Rafe! When I thought you couldn't get any sweeter…" She leaned into and kissed him.   
  
"I love you, Alison!"  
  
"I will ALWAYS love you, Rafe Kovich!"  
  
Rafe sweep Alison up in his arms, "Good, because you're stuck with me."  
  
"I think I can deal with that."  
  
"Oh you think.." Rafe kissed her as he carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down.  
  
"Yeah." Alison smiled up as she unbuttoned his shirt. Then she pulled him closer to her lips.  
  
"Oh Alison!" Rafe moaned as he kissed down her neck to her chest.  
  
"It's been too long, Rafe. Make love to me! Let's be one again!"  
  
Rafe lifted his head up to look into her eyes. He didn't say a word; instead he smiled and slowly took of his shirt as Alison worked on his pants. 


End file.
